


It Is What It Is.

by arrowtomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17Black, At the beginning Louis don't like Harry, Bar owner Nick, Bartender Louis, Beer Niall, Delivery guy Liam, Harry has a sick mother and he steals money, Harry is practically homeless, Harry writes diarry, Louis have a fat cat, M/M, Niall just hangs around the bar, Trainee Harry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Waiter Zayn, and everything else happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowtomyheart/pseuds/arrowtomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"17BLACK, a Top-5, bar in London, is seeking to fill the Server/Bartender position: Competitive wages, Flexible Schedule, Team Atmosphere, Free Meals, and Free Parking.<br/>Experience is preferred, but not necessary. Training will be provided.<br/>Please email your inquiry and/or resumes to 17blk@gmail.com"</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Nick is 17BLACK bar owner and Louis is sassy bartender. Harry is Louis' new trainee who has to take care of his mom; Zayn is Louis' best friend and waiter. Liam is delivery guy and Niall just likes to come over for a pint or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> my head is a mess, deal with it!  
> if you see underlined text click it, there is hidden link to music or pictures! :)

-

He wakes up from the sound of his alarm clock going off for the tenth time since he pressed snooze button. He mutters “5 more minutes” to himself and falls back asleep. He’s been doing it for last 30 minutes and when alarm rings again he forces himself to crack one eye open and turn the alarm off. He rolls on his back and slowly adjusts to morning light. It’s sunny, untypical for London or England over all, despite it has been raining at least for two weeks nonstop, so he counts that as a sign that spring is slowly approaching. He watches his white ceiling for another minute till something heavy jumps on his stomach and makes him gasp in realization he really needs to pee.

“Get off you fat fur ball!” he growls at the cat and tosses it aside jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. He almost trips over his use-to-be white vans and makes it just in time to release his unbearable pressure.

After he’s done he decides to take a shower, he still have a plenty of time till work starts and even after that have a time for boring TV or maybe calling up Zayn. He gets out of shower and wraps a towel around his hips, he takes his time while brushing teeth and blow drying and styling his hair in his usual wavy quiff. When he is happy with the result he heads back in to the room. Patrick, his fat British shorthair cat, is still lying on the bed and watches him with his amber eyes.

“Next time you jump on me like that you will be left without your extra treats, got it?” He says to the cat approaching him and petting on the head, he mewls and stretches happily on his side. Louis reaches for his drawers and pulls out fresh boxer briefs, after that heading for the closet to pick his todays outfit. One of the things he loves about his job is that as bartender he can choose what to wear, it’s not one of those posh bars where you need to have white button up and west; he can wear whatever he pleases. He decides on his [black t-shirt with “Love Will Tear Us Apart” writing on it and tight black jeans](https://24.media.tumblr.com/390e3d98acd0bb5c1081f5d055141b14/tumblr_n1vjw6nkss1tqrasko1_1280.jpg). He looks over himself in the mirror and gives thumbs up to his reflection.

His tummy growls loudly and he decides it’s time for breakfast. When he enters the small kitchen and opens the shelf there is empty Choco Puffs box staring at him. He reaches for it, shakes it for a good measure to make sure it’s empty and tosses it in the bin. He decides it’s a good day for breakfast outside the flat and that’s not his excuse to cook, not really, if all he can cook is a toast, do you even call it cooking? Toasting maybe. He goes back to his room and snatches his phone off the charger, he checks time its 12:37 pm and there is a message from Zayn.

 _Please tell me I left my phone at yours!!! I think I lost it …again_ _:)_ _\- Zayn_

Louis smirks and writes a reply.

 _Did you check your closet at bar? It might be there bro_ _:)_ _like the last time. – Louis_

_It’s not!!! I wouldn’t be asking if it was there… try calling me? – Zayn_

Louis exits the message and searches for Zayn’s number; it wouldn’t be the first time he finds his phone in an odd place. He calls Zayn and nobody answers, he tries again and after 4 rings it answers.

“Hello?” Louis says in the phone.

“I FOUND IT!!!”  Zayn literally shouts in to the phone and Louis has to hold it away from ear, when he is sure Zayn stopped shouting he brings it back.

“Where was it this time Zaynie?” he asks.

“You won’t believe it mate.. it was in the dryer with my discarded jeans from last night!” Zayn answers excited for his newfound phone. “What are you up to Louis? Isn’t it too early for you to be awake?”

Louis laughs into the phone and says “I knew it would be at some odd place again. Seriously mate you need to chain it to your hand or something.” He approaches his closet once again and decides to wear his dark blue Toms. “I really have no other explanation that today’s weather and the fact I don’t have a shit in my fridge, and I just feel like going out for breakfast, tho it’s almost 1 pm so breakfast slash lunch for me” he smiles at that “you dare to join me?”

Zayn snorts “Nah, I still feel a little sleepy form last night shift, was crazy mate! I just wonder how it’s possible for a heavy sleeper like you to be awake, it’s not even 5 hours since we finished and we have to head back at 7 so I’m having my sleep while I can. If today is that crazy I better be at my best!” He finishes with a yawn.

“Ok, Ok Zaynie, have your beauty sleep, I’ll see you at the bar!” Louis exclaims.

“See you mate!” Zayn answers.

“See ya!” Louis says back and both of them hangs up. He takes his keys from a table at the hallway and wears his blue jean jacket, despite the sunny weather it’s still a little cold, he pours some cat food into Patricks bowl before going and heads outside.

The weather is really nice and it lifts Louis mood higher. He decides to go to the nearby bakery and have some fresh baked muffins and hot tea, a perfect breakfast on a perfect day. He heads down the street and is admiring how sun makes everything look so bright and clean that he doesn’t see a person approaching and runs into his side. “I’m sorry” the guy says and continues walking. Louis spins around ready to tell him off but he really can’t see him that well, his head is bent, looking at the ground and he wears a hoodie. Looks like he is in a rush, Louis just shrugs it off and continues to the bakery.

He enters the bakery and momentarily smiles at the old women behind the counter “Hello Mrs Hollow”.

“Good day Louis” the old woman greets him and returns the smile “What brings you here so early?” she asks.

“I feel like I’m disappointing everyone today” he jokes. “I woke up early and decided to have your bakery goodies in this perfect sunny day” he approaches the counter and scans the glass case full of muffins.

“Good thing you came today, we have freshly made chocolate muffins, straight from the oven” Mrs Hollow exclaims with a smile on her lips.

“Then I’m taking two of those and a Yorkshires tea please!” Louis answers and watches Mrs Hollow taking two muffins from the stands and putting them on the plate. After that she goes for a cup and pours in the tea and hands both of the things to Louis.

“That will be 5.49 from you Louis” she says tapping on her cash machine.

Louis digs for his wallet and hands the old woman the money “Keep the change Mrs Hollow” he gives her his crinkly smile “I feel like that’s not even enough we have to pay for all the goodies you bake”.

Old woman smiles back at him and takes the money with a “Thank you Louis, you are always so kind and definitely our favourite customer!”

“Shhhh.. don’t say it that loud or people will start to get jealous!” he says with a laugh and turns around to take a seat by the window.

Slowly he sips at his tea and decides that he will be just fine with one muffin. He wraps up the other one in a napkin and decides to take it to work with him and to give Zayn.

Zayn is his best friend since high school. He moved with his family to Doncaster and joined Louis class at the high school. They hit it off right away, both were up for pranks and not just once both ended up in principal’s office. Louis use to call him Triple B or Bradford Bad Boy, but when they both finished the high school and moved to London looking for a job to pay for studies they left it there, in Doncaster, with all the memories and pranks. It was time to start a new chapter where they would act like grown-ups and be serious but that really didn’t turn out well for them and they find out that seriousness isn’t really their thing. Of course they can be serious when it’s needed but mostly they stomp through the life with smile and good laugh.

Both of them got lucky that Nick at the time when they moved here was just opening the bar 17BLACK and was looking for a full staff. Louis and Zayn both applied and both got jobs about what they really were happy, but Zayn still finds it unfair that Louis gets to work at the bar and he has to run back and forth delivering drinks and small snacks as a waiter.

Louis works in two shifts with Stan. At the start he seemed a nice person and he considered him as a friend, till Stan started to use Louis for his own good. He started with asking him to cover one shift till it ended up covering almost all of his because Nick, their boss, had a complaints from people about rude behaviour from his side and Louis ended up working with him from 7 pm till closing time, which could be 1 am or at busy days last longer than till 4 am, like last night. And all his shift Louis was cursing under his breath about how Stan don’t even help and wished he could mess up and got fired.

Louis finished his tea and stands up. It’s nearly 2 pm already and he decides to head back home for a few hours till he leaves for his shift at 17BLACK. He exits the bakery and before thanking once more to Mrs Hallow for the muffins. He slowly walks back home, takes off his jacket and decides to watch at least last half of the football (soccer) game on the TV. As he sits down on the sofa and switches on TV to his desirable channel of the football game Patrick runs over and jumps on his lap. “What did I told you about jumping, huh?” Louis says putting aside the TV remote and cupping cat’s head in his hands and giving him kiss on head. Patrick lies down and purrs stretching his legs and enjoying the soft pat on his back.

Louis watches the game for a while like that and when he looks over to the clock it shows it’s already 5 pm. It starts to get darker outside already and he decided that he will head over to the bar a little early than usual, he have a stuff to get ready and bottles to change and Liam, the delivery guy, should be over around 6.30 pm with the new order for the bar. Louis slowly places Patrick aside and pats his head before getting up. His t-shirt is all over with fur so he decides to change it. He replaces his black t-shirt with the [dark blue](https://31.media.tumblr.com/b85807145900724cb72648ce4dd945e1/tumblr_n1vjxmmXv31tqrasko1_500.jpg) one. He fixes himself up in the mirror one last time and heads for the door before grabbing the same blue jacket and keys. Good thing is, he don’t need a car to get to his work, it’s only few blocks down the street, approx. 30 minute walk, and soon enough he is unlocking the bar doors at the back in time with white delivery van pulling into the back parking zone.

“You are little early today Liam” Louis says to the guy opening the door.

“To my surprise today I’ve got only 5 deliveries, but can’t be sure, you never know what comes up, yanno… that stuff” Liam says jumping out of the van and going around to its back door and opening the van.

“Yeah, well you got me by surprise” Louis exclaims. “Anyway.. if you can, maybe you can wait a bit, I just came here, as you see, and haven’t really checked the boxes. Last night’s been pain, as you know” Louis rolls his eyes at that and enters the bar.

Liam takes first box of deliveries out of van and follows Louis inside. “Sure mate, no rush” he laughs at that, placing the box on the ground by shelves.

Louis goes through the storage room and takes the door on the left side to enter the bar. He stops and looks around. “Aha, there you are” he says and approaches the cash machine. He bends down and takes out the delivery list for shelf under it. He heads back to the storage room scanning the list, he checks few open boxes with drinks and snacks, writing some of the names down in the list. “Well, looks like it won’t be enough with the delivery we made yesterday evening” Louis says with a smirk.

“That’s alright” Liam says while putting down another box. “I think I can manage to give you what you need..” he says exiting the stock room, ”..aaand if something is missing I always can drop it by later” he continues entering the room with yet another box.

“Alright” Louis answers and hands Liam the checked list. “That would be it, for now” he says.

Liam takes the list and scans it turning around and approaching his parked van. He looks inside it and in the list for few minutes checking, than heads back in where Louis is taking out the bottles from some of the boxes and putting aside. “I can give you most of this, but..” He says scanning the list once again, “erm..but… some of the snacks and box of the Jack Daniels I’ll drop by later. There is this huge event going on at the club “Flamingo” and I’m heading there after this and I really can’t risk their order.” He looks up from the list at Louis.

“Yeah, that’s alright mate. I have just enough for the start. Usually more customers come around midnight so till then I’ll be fine, as long as you deliver them to me before that or I’m screwed and Nick will be happy to do that” Louis answers with a laugh.

Liam laughs out loud at that and shakes his head “No problem, order will be here till then and your ass will be safe!” He folds the list and puts it in the pocket for later and heads back outside to the van to bring in the rest of the boxes.

Louis grins to himself; he picks up few of the bottles and takes them into the bar. He places them on the bar counter and bends down to grab the small step. He wouldn’t call himself short, but when you work at the bar and have to change the bottles for cocktails he wishes he would be at least few inches taller than he is, but for now he just uses the step and replaces the empty bottles.

When that’s done he looks over at the digital clock, which is hanging in the one corner of the bar, it says 6.55 pm. Almost time for the opening, he isn’t really rushing with filling up the half empty nut and snack bowls, he just knows for his long working experience at the bar that on Wednesday at least till ten it will be quiet, with 10 or less early customers.

When he is about to go around and open the entry doors to the bar Liam pokes his head through the stock room doors and says “I’m done with the list Louis, I’ll be back later with the rest of it.”

“Okay Liam. Just close the back door before you leave and I shall see you later than.” Louis says to him this time sliding the step under the bar counter.

Liam waves him saying “alright, see you mate” and disappears behind the door.

Louis sighs to himself and approaches the door for entrance, unlocking them and switching on the glowing OPEN sign. After that he heads back to bar grabs the polish bottle and cloth before switching on the music. Club walls fills with the sounds of [Imagine Dragons – Demons remix](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96pqKPZGZ4U) and he can’t help himself and starts to swing his hips in the rhythm of the music while cleaning the tables.

He doesn’t see a blond, blue eyed and little taller Irish guy entering the bar. “Nice moves Tommo!” Niall shouts.

Louis can hear his neck making a little crack sound and winces at it, turning to see a very grinning Niall standing in the doorway. “If you would come in a little later you might catch me dancing on the bar, but as you are here already I’m considering not doing that” he says laughing a little and rubbing his neck.

“aaaaw man” Niall says in his best American accent “and I thought I’ve seen all of your dancing moves” he continues approaching the bar and taking his usual spot.

Louis laughs. “You would be surprised what I really can do, but anyways what brings you here so early?” he asks taking the bottle of polish and cloth off the table and going behind the bar.

“Eh you know.. the usual” Niall answers fiddling with his hands placing them on the counter.

“Well then. Would you like a pint? First one’s on me” Louis says giving him a wink. Niall is one of their regular customers and Louis friend. There isn’t a day when Niall wouldn’t come around, either for a pint or just quick hello. He gives a guitar lessons to kids and when there isn’t any he helps some local bands playing with them. And in days like today his schedule is empty and has been for the following week. Louis knows all this too well because Nialls’ lessons and off time playing in the bands pays his bills. More than once Louis has offered Niall to play at 17BLACK on Friday’s live music nights, but he always has declined the offer saying that he can’t really think about being on the stage alone and singing to all these people who comes here, so after a while Louis just stopped asking him about it.

“If it’s on you than I really can’t decline the offer” Niall grins up at him.

Louis picks up the glass and fills it with beer for Niall; he slides it to him saying “It would be a day to remember when Irish lad Niall Horan declines a free beer”. Louis and Niall bursts out laughing at that.

The entrance door opens abruptly and inside rushes very dishevelled Zayn. With a hurried “Hi guys” he disappears behind storage room door.

Niall and Louis looks at each other with raised eyebrows. When Zayn appears again he looks much better and is wearing his work apron and takes seat next to Niall at the bar. Louis remembers about his chocolate muffin and reaches for it under the table top where he put it earlier. “There you go Zaynie” he hands him the muffin and Niall eyes it like a predator.

“Thanks mate” he takes the muffin, looks at it and slides over to Niall saying “I already had a meal before I came and Niall here.. “Zayn puts a hand around his shoulders “..as you see, wants it more than me” he finishes with a laugh.

“Thanks Zayn. ‘m not gonna say no to THAT” Niall laughs and attacks the muffin.

“And here I was, caring about my friend’s well-being and making sure he isn’t left without breakfast or dinner in this case” Louis says pouting.

“Hey ‘m your friend too” Niall says around mouthful of muffin and reaches for his pint to wash it down.

“You see Niall, Louis can’t really afford to take care of two friends. He barely takes care of his fat cat and himself and if you add to that two friends instead of one, someone in the end will die of hunger” Zayn exclaims with a grin to Louis and wink to Niall.

“Heeeeey I’m not that bad of a friend!” Louis almost shouts and fist bumps Zayn in the shoulder.

Niall laughs holding on to his pint and says “’m too young lad to die, got places to go and people to meet! No offence Louis but if dying of hunger costs me your friendship than ‘m better off without you!”

“I feel like I should have thought about it first before offering you a free beer on me” Louis pouts and says to Niall reaching for his glass.

Zayn grins at that and stands up. “Then put his next one on me Louis, will you?” he pats Niall on shoulder and leaves to serve a few customers who entered the bar.

Niall says after him “Thanks mate!” and turns to Louis saying “You heard what Zayn said, hand me the pint!”

Louis giggles and fills up another glass, he slides it over to Niall and says “What would you do without us Ni”

“Probably the same as now, would get me friends who work at bar and enjoy free pints!” Niall laughs at that and continues “But seriously mate, when I get rich and famous I will remember about you two suckers who gave me poor lad free beers out of pity.” When he gets a soft smack on the head from Louis he adds “Only joking!”

“You better be joking!” Louis says and looks at the clock once again, “Looks like our Mr Best employee of the year is late again” he grunts and heads to another customer who is waiting at the bar.

Niall just makes some sort of noise through his nose at that and happily starts on his second pint.

* * *

When clock at the corner of the bar hits 10.43 pm and bar is too crowded to serve them all alone Louis almost loses it and inwardly curses when Stan appears in the bar entry. He looks horrible, Louis thinks. Stan stumbles his way through the crowd and is about to disappear in the storage room when Louis locks his way by standing in front of the door and saying “Where do you think are you going Stan?”

Stan gives him a look which would make Louis to disappear, but he doesn’t and he settles with “Had a job to do Tomlinson!”

Louis smirks at that and says “What kind of job you have to do when you have an actual WORK to be at? Oh wait..” he continues with an act like he is thinking about something. “..unless, drinking and partying is your actual job and this, here”, he points around the bar, “is like walk in the fucking park!”

“’S not my problem but your to deal with” Stan says and pushes past Louis.

Louis knows he can’t make an actual fight and it’s really not worth it, he has customers to serve after all.

* * *

When the bar gets so full with people you can’t see where it ends Nick, their famous boss arrives. He gives everyone a round of HI’s and takes a seat at one of the bar tables joining a bunch of hipsters who seems like are his friends.

Night turns out busy, despite its Wednesday, and Louis feels that from all the running around and changing the bottles for drinks like he’s been running marathon instead. Wiping away sweat from his forehead and stopping for a minute he hears a sound of breaking glass and a very angry voice shouting “Pick up your balls and take it yourself!”

And that’s where Louis has to thank every god he knows there is, because apparently the angry voice and shouting belongs to Stan and Nick is glaring at him in disgust. “And let the fun begin” Louis mutters quietly and meets Nialls eyes, who looks at him and gives him thumbs up.

“Don’t you dare talking to me like that!” Nick says loudly holding Stan by his t-shirt, “Out, get the hell out and don’t even dare to come back!” he releases his hold and pushes him towards the entry door, the next second two guards takes him over and pushes out of the bar. Nick straights his jacket and says to everyone watching “Sorry for this little misunderstanding. Next round of the drinks for everyone on house!” Everyone cheers at that and goes back to drinking and talking like nothing ever happened.

Finally the words hits Louis and he can’t force himself to hide the grin which appears on his lips. “Yes! Finally he messed up!” he says excitedly to himself and high five-ing Niall while approaching other customers at the bar. Even if it means he has to serve all these people himself he couldn't be happier.


	2. Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai again :)  
> here is second chappy!! yay  
> first one was insight of Louis life so this one is for Harreh ^.^  
> ENJOYYYY my mess! :D
> 
> P.S. if you find any mistakes just blame my bad English and i'm sorry!
> 
> P.P.S. click the underlined texts ;)
> 
> here we go...

**  
**

****

Harry wakes up from the noise of grass trimmer and that’s when he realises he has to run. He quickly gets up on his feet, grabs the duffle bag and tosses in it his journal and blanket, one last time scanning the floor where he slept he makes sure nothing is left behind that could alarm owners that someone, in this case Harry himself, has slept here. He skips his fingers through his curly dishevelled hair and grabs the hoodie which been hanging on hook by the garden tools, with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He peeks out the door slowly scanning the area before him. Mr Stone is bent over the running grass trimmer in exasperation poking at some buttons, his overly huge glasses are slung lowly on his nose, almost falling off; Harry just wishes he would turn grass trimmer off first for good measure and his safety. Slowly he slides out of the garden shed and takes his usual way on the left and around it to cross the lawn behind the house and take the street next to it. Once he’s on the street he heads down towards city centre, it’s not long walk, just about 25 minutes for his mile long legs.

When he is about 5 minutes on his way he realizes it’s not raining. He smiles to himself and watches how kids across the street run around the front lawn shooting each other with water guns. Harry shivers from the sight though, it’s sunny but not that warm yet and he snuggles deeper into his hoodie and drapes the hood of it over his curls.

He reaches the city centre and when he passes the bakery, the smell coming from it makes his tummy growl. He knows they are best around here and once or twice he had a chance to taste some of their amazing muffins. His tummy growls at the memory and he bends his head lower squeezing his tummy with his hands. “Just a little bit and I’m there” he mentally tells himself and is interrupted from his one side battle with his tummy with another body bumping into him. He mutters “I’m sorry” still looking at the ground and rushes away.

After remaining 10 minute walk through the city he approaches an old building, his destination. He takes the stairwell up to second floor and stops in front of [old blue door, they are so old there is colour peeling off of them and the top of it is decorating a very rusty number 280](https://24.media.tumblr.com/71d613b3ae96bd7f7adfca7ee45bf562/tumblr_n1xhbqIYLY1tqrasko1_500.jpg). He knows they are open and grabs the handle to open them. When Harry enters the flat, strong medicine smell hits him, and he have to take a moment before he adjusts to it, he continues into the flat with a low “Mum?” and when he reaches the small living room he finds her, sitting on the old couch looking through picture albums.

Anne is hers name and she sits there with her dark hair falling over her shoulders, she is still wearing hers dark red robe Harry got her from charity shop, and she looks so peaceful. Harry thinks she might be an angel what she really is.

“Mum…” Harry starts and approaches the lady.

“Harry!” She says full of surprise lifting her head and looking up at the boy approaching her.

“Mum,” Harry starts again, sitting next to her, “I was here yesterday, don’t you remember?” He says her slowly scanning her face carefully for any clue she might recalls yesterday.

Anne just looks at him apologetically and murmurs quiet “I’m sorry”.

“There is nothing to be sorry about mum” Harry says putting a hand over her shoulders and bringing her closer to him. “What are you looking at?” He asks pointing at the photo album in her lap.

“Just the pictures…of you and…and…” She stutters out, but she can’t finish because she don’t remember.

Harry sighs and kisses her temple knowingly. “Is Robin taking good care of you mum?” He asks scanning the room.

“Yes, he--he is” She starts anxiously fiddling with her hands. “He is a very nice and – and good neighbour” she finishes looking up at Harry.

Harry smiles down at her and asks “Have you eaten something today?”

“Yes – yes Robin was here earlier and made me a lovely breakfast” smile creeps on her lips at remembering and she adds “He also gave me my medicine”.

“Good, good, that’s very good mum” he says returning her a smile “Do you mind if I steal a cup of tea from you? I haven’t had any this morning yet.”

Anne strokes his cheek scanning his face in concern and says “Sure, yes. You can have whatever you want my baby”, she smiles at that.

“Muuuum!” Harry exclaims annoyed standing up. “Don’t call me like I’m still a little kid”, he can’t hide his grin what’s creeping on his lips, “I’m grown up, I’m 21. You can’t just call me like, like…”

“No matters how big and how grown up you get, Harry, you will always be my baby” She says with a smile looking up at him.

Harry smiles back at her and leave her on the couch heading for the kitchen.

He throws his duffle bag by the table and takes off his hoodie and drops it over the back of the chair, leaving him in just his [old white ratty t-shirt and black skinny jeans](https://24.media.tumblr.com/030a00d9f4cd4c1bd5d06156b3673f05/tumblr_n1xhcbmc591tqrasko1_500.jpg).

By the time water in the kettle is already boiling, so he takes a cup, drops in the tea bag and fills it up. He takes seat at the table and wraps both hands around his cup trying to get some warmth from it. He reaches for the plate that has been left on the table with eggs and bacon for him and balances his chair on back legs reaching behind him for fork and slice of bread. The breakfast is long cold but it’s better than nothing, he thinks.

While eating he reaches down to take out his journal form the bag and sets it on the table next to him. He looks at it for a while, at its shabby brown covers and opens a new page.

_Wednesday, 4 th of April_

_Today has to be good day_. He writes. _I know I haven’t been a son my mother deserves, but I’m trying and I still can’t cope with her illness. I’m still sleeping in the garden shed at Mrs and Mr Stone’s house, I know it sounds pathetic, because I have room over here at mums but I can’t. I’m afraid I’ll lose it one day and I still can’t bear this medicine smell. This doesn’t sound like a good day at all doesn’t it? But it is because I feel like all the grey and cloudy days are behind, it’s a new day and new start. I’m still looking for a job and I’m really sorry, I wish I could say them personally, for those people from whom I had to borrow money._ He cringes at that, because stealing doesn’t really sound like borrowing, right? _I promise one day I’ll pay them all back, every single penny I took._

_Mum is doing better, I think. The medicine is really helping her, I know it can’t cure her, you really can’t cure Alzheimer’s, but it does help her dealing with anxiousness and memory. I really fear that day when she will forget me, I’m afraid of the day she will look up at me and stare blankly not recognizing me. I don’t want to lose her, not yet. I’m thankful hers neighbour Robin, he helps her with medicine while I’m not here. He seems like a nice man, he never complains when I or mum asks for help. Maybe he is just feeling sorry for her or me, but I just like to think he generally likes us, especially mum._

_Last night I woke up in the middle of the night with lyrics in my head. I’m not sure where this is going but…_ Harry takes a slip of paper out of his jean pocket, unfolds it and places next to journal, holding it with one hand he writes down.

“… _I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand  
Seems like these days, I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand…”

 _I don’t really know where they come from and what they mean, but they are like mantra spinning around in my head with no end. I figured I write them down before they are lost in my thoughts._ He finishes with that and closes the journal placing it back in the bag.

He finishes his already cold tea and gets up to place his empty plate and cup into the sink. He washes them and places next to it to dry.

“Mum?” he calls out heading to living area. He stops in the doorway and looks at his mother; she is still sitting on the couch going through pictures. “I’m taking the shower, you’ll be alright?” he asks.

She lifts hers head up from the albums saying “don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine” and smiles up at him.

Harry goes back into the kitchen and picks up his duffle bag. He heads down the short hallway and takes first door to the left. He enters the small bathroom and before undressing turns on the shower letting the hot water run for a while. He places his bag on the sink and steps into the shower. He stands there for a while enjoying the warm water running down his body, after a few minutes he washes his curls and himself. He steps out of the shower and takes the towel off the rack, before he puts it around his hips he runs it quickly over his curls to at least take some wetness off. He stands in front of the mirror looking over his tattooed upper body and thinks that he might went too far with getting them. Almost all of his right arm are covered with tattoos, some of them means a lot to him, some is there just because he liked how they look on sketches, but once they ended up on his pale skin, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He skips his hands through his curls and lets them dry for a bit, he takes out of his bag toothpaste and brush and brushes his teeth. After it’s done he places them back in the bag and takes out clean underwear and head scarf. He drops the towel, wears clean boxers and puts on his black skinny jeans. He ties the head scarf around his still damp head and heads out to his old room.

When he enters he has to stop and take in the view before him. His old room is a mess; it looks like tornado has gone over the place. The bedside lights are on the ground and all his clothes are out of the wardrobe, lying on the floor. He enters the room and slowly making his way to the bed picks up some of the clothing. [There is a dark blue Princeton t-shirt on his bed, he sniffs it, it smells clean and he puts it on](https://24.media.tumblr.com/587d1431ffadedb776e41ada08544579/tumblr_n1xhd5B7Oz1tqrasko1_500.png). From the corner of his eye he sees a photograph lying on the pillow. It’s a picture of him, his mother and Gemma, his older sister. The glass of it is broken; he picks it up carefully avoiding shattered glass and places it back on the bedside table.

He hasn’t seen Gemma for years. When they found out about their mothers illness she just disappeared. No letter, no call, nothing where she could be. Harry has tried to find her or at least get to know she is alright, but every time it’s all the same, nobody of her friends have seen her. Sometimes he is mad at her for leaving him alone to deal with all this. Sometimes he wonders what if he would be the one who ran, would Gemma look for him? Would they miss him? But no it’s Harry who is here and sometimes he tries to understand her, to forgive her, she must have her own reasons for the actions she took and maybe one day she will come back. Harry really hopes she will.

It takes him a while when he finishes to place everything back in its place. When he’s finished he takes few t-shirts and fresh underwear with him back to the bathroom and puts it in the bag. It’s not a first time he enters his room in this state. It happens at least twice a week. When his mother has these mood swings and she gets frustrated about the memory loss she takes it all out on the objects in the flat. The rest of the flat looks fine to Harry, but he thinks it must be because Robin has cleaned everything up except Harry’s room.

He grabs his duffle bag from the sink and heads back to living area. This time his mother is watching TV, but hers face doesn’t show any emotion. He approaches her and sits back down next to her.

“Mum...” he starts, but doesn’t know how to ask about hers breakdown. “Did you – did you were in my room again?”

Anne looks at him with pained face. “I – Harry I couldn’t remember where I put photo albums and I just… I got so angry at myself… and I just”, she leans forward and rubs hers temples with fingertips.

Harry wraps his hand around her and pulls her close. He hugs her and softly whispers “It’s alright mum, everything is alright”.

He spends a while like that with his mother wrapped in his hands both watching TV. When time on the coffee table shows it’s almost 5 pm he decides it would be time for him to leave. It’s getting dark soon and if he spends here another hour he will have to wonder back to shed in the dark and idea doesn’t please him.

He taps on Anne’s shoulder. “Mum I have to head back, it’s getting dark soon” he says with regret in his voice.

“Already? But you just came, Harry you know you can always stay here with me” she says looking at Harry pleadingly.

“I – I can’t mum, you know it, I just can’t” He exclaims. He wishes he could and seeing his mother looking at him like that makes it even harder to say no. “Maybe another time, ok?” he adds hopefully.

She sighs and sits back replying “Alright, alright. I’ll keep you to that.” She leans back in and kisses Harry on the cheek and combs a little on his curls.

“Okay then,” he hugs and kisses her back and stands up grabbing his duffle bag, when he reaches the doorway he turns around one last time to look at his mother, who sits on the couch fiddling with hers red robe sleeves. “I’ll see you tomorrow mum, take care yeah?” He turns back around and before exiting the flat he grabs the hoodie off the back of the chair.

When he is about to start down the stairs a voice stops him.

“Harry! Wait a second” Robin calls after him.

Harry stops and turns to face him. “Good afternoon Robin” he greets him with a smile.

“I just wanted to let you know that Anne’s medicine is about to finish” he says.

“Oh…” Harry answers. “I – I will get you more, okay? Don’t worry about that, but thanks for letting me know Robin.”

“It’s alright; I just thought you should know, because they really help her, well… at least to keep hers mind with us for a while longer” Robin says putting his hands in his pressed trousers and taking them again out to fiddle with his glasses.

“Yeah, they do help” Harry says. “Well… was nice talking to you Robin, but I need to head back before it’s too dark” he says smiling apologetically.

“Yes, sure. Be safe Harry” Robin says.

“You too Robin and thank you again” Harry says already starting down the stairs. When he has reached the door to outside the stairwell he stops and puts back on his hoodie, snuggling into its warmth he exits the building.

Before he heads back to his so called home Harry decides to go down to the park. Its beautiful afternoon and sun is about to disappear behind big fluffy clouds on the horizon. He walks slowly admiring small flower buds that are poking out of the ground for a chance to catch last sun rays before it disappears behind the clouds. For 5 pm in the afternoon park is quite busy, there are groups of runners and few families with dogs. He takes a seat on the bench by the lake and watches little ducks fighting for a piece of bread. “How ironic”, he thinks, “even they have to fight to survive.” He takes a look around and watches a pair of teenagers. They are walking by the lake, sharing an ice cream and giggling at each other. “That must be love” Harry quietly murmurs and gets up from the bench. When he is about to head back to his shed, he notices that he have a piece of paper stuck to his boot. He tries to shake it off, looking like a creep, standing there on the pathway and shaking his leg annoyingly. It doesn’t give in to his shaking and Harry has to bend down to rip it off. When he bends and takes a closer look at it he discovers it’s a piece of torn newspaper, he really could just throw it away, but he lifts it instead and inspects what’s written on it. It looks like a piece of advertisement, he reads it:

_"17BLACK, a Top-5, bar in London, is seeking to fill the Server/Bartender position: Competitive wages, Flexible Schedule, Team Atmosphere, Free Meals, and Free Parking._

_Experience is preferred, but not necessary. Training will be provided._

_Please email your inquiry and/or resumes to 17blk@gmail.com"_

“This really has to be a good day” He says smiling to himself. He stores the piece of paper carefully in his hoodie pocket and decides that tomorrow that will be first thing to do, go to the library and send in his job application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading againnnn <3 i don't know how long all this will be but i have a few ideas to put out there so be patient and bare with me till the end! :)  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, like really, but no pressure haha!
> 
> cheers! xx
> 
> i'm not a doctor and i use google for info about Alzheimer's, sorry about that as well.


	3. The new guy

-

In a moment Harry woke up he knew he had to get this job. No doubt in that. He thought he better show up himself than send in his application, he couldn’t depend on that because his CV would be empty and he wouldn’t get the job, but if he would show up himself there would be a better chance for him to be hired. After all he is doing it not only for himself but also for his mother. The medicine was about to finish and that was the only think keeping her stable for now. He couldn’t steal anymore, it was wrong he knew it, and that guilt that never left him when he did eat at him from inside. So he got up, pulled out of the bag fresh t-shirt and changed. As always he picked up everything making sure there were nothing left behind. But before he decided to go and look for a bar he had no other choice than go to his mother for a while as he knew most of the bars were about to open around 6 or 7 pm, so he had to busy himself somehow before he goes on a hunt for the said bar. When he reached his mother’s flat he hung around watching some TV or helping around the flat. He knew there is no point to tell his mother about the job yet, because he didn’t want to stress her if he doesn’t get it. Around 6 pm he decided he will start to look for it. He kissed his mother bye and headed down to the street. When he was walking the street in direction of a city centre he pulled out from his pocket the paper piece with advertisement and scanned it one more time. What made it difficult for him was that he had no idea where this bar was located. He didn’t go out drinking and partying, and even when he did they were just some small, cheap pubs around the corner. 17BLACK was top-5 bar and he just wished he would find it fast enough to land the job or at least get there before midnight. When he reached the city centre time on his phone was already nearly 7 pm. He had no clue where to begin or which street to take to find the bar. He stood there for a moment looking confused at the piece of paper and at the streets that reminded him of a maze.

“Ya alright there mate?” a voice said.

Harry turned his head into direction of a voice. There was a much shorter guy standing few feet away. [He had blonde hair that seemed to be bleached, because most of it was grown out dark by the scalp, and he wore a football jersey with light grey shorts, and he had sunglasses on](https://24.media.tumblr.com/00e365c253e3e10139dbd32374273658/tumblr_n239bro0WS1tqrasko1_250.png). He was grinning widely and Harry noticed he had a guitar bag slung over his back.

“You speak any English? Umm… Habla inglés?” The guy spoke again and Harry realised he didn’t gave an answer of his first question yet.

“Erm… Yeah. I mean yes I do speak English” he gave a guy a little laugh.

“You seem a little lost there mate, are you from ‘round ‘ere?” the guy asked approaching Harry.

Only now Harry realized he has an accent, but he couldn’t place where it was from. “No, not really. I’m from outside the town, like 25 minute walk or so, and I’m looking for a bar around here?” Harry finished not quite sure why he stated it as a question.

“’Aint we all are?” the guy laughed out loud. “What bar are you exactly looking for?” He asked Harry.

“There was this advertisement I found and… well, yeah not the point” Harry mumbled the last part. “Erm… 17BLACK? Do you – do you know how I can get there?” Harry continued with a question.

The guys face literally lighted up at that and with a huge grin on his face he came closer to Harry. “’S your lucky day today mate!” He said clapping a hand on Harrys shoulder. “That’s exactly where I’m headin’”.

Harry had to smile at that. “Sorry, I’m usually not this impolite, my name’s Harry” Harry said to the guy holding out his hand.

Niall laughs. “Such a gentlemen. I’m Niall. Niall Horan, I’m Irish” he continues with a bow, which makes Harry laugh, and he reaches out to shake Harry’s hand. “This way mate” Niall says reaching awkwardly hand around Harry’s shoulders and guiding him down the street.

“This really wasn’t the street I would have gone before” Harry thinks and lets Niall guide him.

* * *

Louis wakes up for the third time today. The shift, night before, was crazy and with all Stan drama he had to work twice as much, until they finished around 3 am. He had been woken up with a message from Zayn. He opens it and tries to adjust his eyes to the light. When he finally reads it, it says.

_GET THE FUCK UP LOUIS!!! YOU ARE LATE AND NICK IS HERE!!! I TOLD HIM YOU ARE AT THE BATHROOM. YOU BETTER BE HERE IN A BLINK!! SHIT LOU YOU’RE DEAD! – Zayn_

Only now Louis looks at the time in his phone and it shows that it’s nearly 7 pm, the time bar has to be open.

“Shit! Fuck” Louis curses getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes on the way out of the bedroom. He has been sleeping all morning and afternoon and now he is late for his job. “Fuck!” He curses again. “Why I have to be such a heavy sleeper.” He has not time for shower or anything else, he grabs his car keys off the table and before he leaves he makes sure Patrick has water and food.

In a normal day he would walk, but as he is late he have no other choice than to drive. He hops in is [black Toyota](https://31.media.tumblr.com/97ea4268761e24017fa4de4b71c28e59/tumblr_n239e8iITL1tqrasko1_500.jpg), which were parked next to the building car park, and drives off.

He is lucky the traffic around this time isn’t that big and he makes it to the club in nearly 15 minutes. He parks his car in the bars parking lot and runs into the bar.

As soon as he sees Zayn he shouts “Kill me now!”

Zayn gives him a pointed look and Louis stops in his tracks. He didn’t saw his boss Nick was also there.

“Good morning Louis” Nick says with a little raised voice than he should have. “Finally decided to show up at the work, don’t we?”

“I’m so, so sorry Nick,” Louis tried to explain approaching Nick. “I didn’t hear my alarm and I think I even forgot to set it, because on Thursdays it usually was Stan’s turn to start at 7 and… sorry I’m babbling.” Louis tried.

But Nick just didn’t buy it. “Listen Louis, yesterday I had to fire one of my workers in front of the customers as you know and this “I’m sorry I’m late” thing going on here is not going to work. If you want to keep this job you better be responsible about it, because I’m running a successful business here and I don’t need lazy workers. Got it?”

“Yes, sir. I mean Nick.” Louis answered with a little fear in his voice.

“Good. Now excuse me guys some people have to do an actual job here” and with that Nick stalked off to his office.

“Woah that was something” Zayn broke the silence.

Louis sighed and dropped his head on the bar top with a small thump. “Why today Zayn? Why…”

Zayn laughed a little. “You look awful mate, what did you do?” he asked taking in the Louis dishevelled appearance.

“Don’t, please don’t. I feel awful already Zayn.” He said still facing the bar top. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier, why didn’t you remind me I have to be here at 7 Zayn, why?”

“Well, maybe because I‘m not your personal day planner?” Zayn answered.

“Yeah, ok I got it” Louis said looking up. “Do you think he will be mad if I use a bathroom?” Louis whispered just to make sure Nick couldn’t hear him.

“Go ahead Lou, I’m going to take over till you return” Zayn said hopping down from the bar stool and going behind it to replace Louis.

“I don’t deserve your friendship Zayn” Louis exclaimed going to the bathroom.

“I will let you pay me in drinks Louis, next time we go out!” Zayn shouted after him with a laugh.

Louis entered bathroom with a grin but as soon as he took a look at himself in the mirror it faded from his face. He looked awful. His hair was in all possible directions and he had a stain on his white t- shirt. He guesses he didn’t saw if it was clean or not rushing to the work.

He washed his face at the sink and tried to make his hair to look a little bit decent. He looked at the stained t-shirt again and figured there is no way nobody could see it. “Why me?” Louis growled and returned to Zayn at the bar.

“I would say you look better if not that stained t-shirt.” Zayn said looking at Louis with a smirk on his lips.

“Well… That’s why Zaynie” Louis said hopping on the bar stool and making his best pouty face. “I’ll need you to land one of your “emergency t-shirts”,” he finished making quotation marks with his fingers.

“Well, as your best friend” Zayn started, “And don’t fight me at this, okay? Instead of just free drink at our next clubbing out, YOU…” he poked Louis in the chest, “gonna buy me free drinks all night. HA! I’m genius!” He finished with a grin and wink.

Louis gasped at that. All night? What was he thinking? “Are you fucking joking Zayn?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “Haven’t you seen how much that rubbish you drink cost?”

“All or nothing Lou. You need that shirt or not?” Zayn said not worrying to give in.

Louis has to look down one more time at his stained t-shirt. Damn it. “Okay… Alright. You have it” he answered with an overly loud and deep sigh.

“That’s my mate!” Zayn cheered giving a hard slap on Louis shoulder, “It’s in my locker, and you have a right to choose.”

* * *

“Lads!” Niall shouted entering the bar. ”Look what I found!” he continues approaching Louis and Zayn who are perched up at the bar in deep conversation. They both turn to look at him and Niall, he have his hand thrown around much taller guy, which rather looks awkward, knowing that he isn’t so much taller than Louis himself. He has green eyes, from which Louis finds hard to escape from, accompanied with very curly hair; he’s probably not even real Louis thinks. [He is wearing](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f4a00ef7663365fbffc397c7656a6653/tumblr_n239dl7wTz1tqrasko1_400.jpg) a very tight black skinny jeans and blue plaid shirt with a low cut white tank top underneath it, from which Louis can see, are hiding a part of his tattoos which decorates his chest. Interesting… Louis slaps himself mentally and forces himself to look away. Anywhere, but not at the stranger, Louis wasn’t sure what exactly about this guy though made him wanna stay away as far as possible.

“Hey Niall” At least Zayn didn’t lost his ability to speak. “Who is your friend? Did you finally decided to bring with you one of your students?” he says turning fully to face them.

“Ha-Ha!” Niall laughs, “Not really, I happen to save him from getting lost, and as I found out he was looking for this place!” he says excitedly and finishes with “Isn’t that ace?”

Louis finally happens to get out of his daze and snorts at that. “Yeah, but seems like your puppy lost his ability to talk though” he says with a smirk eyeing the new guy.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” for a surprise he talks in a slow and deep voice, Louis didn’t expect that, “Where is my good manners, I’m Harry” he says approaching both boys and giving a handshake to Zayn “I’m Zayn Malik” he says and returns the handshake, and when he tries to give one to Louis he just smirks at Harry and says “Why are you here again?”

Zayn and Niall both give Louis a death glare and Zayn says “Excuse my friend Louis here; he had a bit of a rough morning”.

“And that’s not a way to talk with customers Lou!” Niall squeezes in.

“I’m actually not a customer, not really” Harry talks again and all boys’ looks at him with a surprise. “I’m here for a job interview? I saw an advert, like if you are still hiring?”

“Ooh…” Niall and Zayn say unanimously. Louis just pretends to be busy cleaning glasses.

“For that you might wanna talk to our boss Nick, he is in his office at the moment by the way” Zayn says gesturing Harry the way to the office.

“Alright, great. Well… was nice meeting you guys, maybe I will see you around?” Harry says with a wave, an actual fucking wave, heading away.

When he is gone from the sight Louis looks up at the Niall and Zayn, they are giving him a looks that makes Louis squirm and hide under the table.

* * *

Harry is nervous as he approaches the office doors. He should be right? It’s completely normal for a job interview and we won’t mention it’s his first job interview ever. Well kind of, he can’t really call it like that can he? Because he wasn’t really invited by a phone call or an email reply to come over, he wasn’t really.

He takes a deep breath, mumbles “You can do it” and kisses his cross necklace, and knocks on the door.

“Come on in, it’s open” a voice from inside tells him.

Harry slowly opens the door to see a man rather interesting looking guy behind them. He looks a bit like a hipster, with his hair quiffed upright and he is wearing a jacket that looks a little bit too big for him, but he still manages to make it look good.

“Hello… Nick?” Harry tries not sure if he can call him by his name.

“Hello there” Nick says with a polite smile taking in the unexpected stranger before him. “How can I help you?” he asks.

“I’m here… I’m sorry I’m Harry. Harry Styles” Harry says rushing forward and giving Nick a handshake which he returns.

“Nice to meet you Harry, so please take a seat and explain me your visit?” Nick says gesturing at the chair in front of his desk.

Harry sits and starts again. “I’m here because I saw an advertisement in a newspaper that you are hiring?” he says trying to sounds as casual as he can, but he still feels his hands trembling so he digs fingers in his legs.

“Oh, yes we are, true that,” Nick says and starts to look for his sent in applications, “Just let me find your application and we can start.”

Harry swallows harshly and says “Erm actually I’m here because I – I haven’t sent on in…yet.”

Nick looks up at that “What do you mean you haven’t sent one in?” he asks.

“Well I decided that I would try my luck just by coming here personally?” Harry tries.

Nick just stares at him for a moment. “If I understood you right, you just came here out of the blue for a job you don’t know if you will get?” he asks Harry.

“Yeah, I know it’s kind of like stupid” Harry says and looks down at his shaking hands and thinks that really was stupid idea when you say it out loud.

Nick just laughs and Harry has to look up at that. “I already like you Harry” he exclaims with a wide grin. “You are lucky the spot is still open and we are in a quite big rush to find a new bartender. I got some applicants but looking as you come here personally shows how much you really wanna work with us” he says.

That’s not really right reason he is here, but if that makes to get him this job it will do, Harry thinks. “Yes, I think that too” he says giving his dimpled smile.

“Well then, let’s get on with it. Shall we?” Nick says rubbing his hands together and reaching for some files for Harry.

* * *

“What’s wrong with you mate” Niall says slapping Louis lightly on the head.

“Nothing, just leave me alone will you?” Louis says and goes back behind the bar.

“What’s did bite him this time?” Niall asks to Zayn.

Zayn sighs and says “he was extremely late and Nick noticed, and he got told off about it, plus he had a stained t-shirt when he arrived”.

“Bloody hell,” Niall says, “I’m not sorry for the shirt, though, for being such an ass he deserved at least that!”

“You know I can still hear you Niall, right?” Louis says giving Niall a dangerous look, which doesn’t look that scary at all.

Niall raises his hands in surrender and says “I meant what I said mate”.

Louis couldn’t say anything back to him because Harry was coming out of the office accompanied with Nick.

“Guys!” Nick said approaching them. “Please give a warm welcome to our new bartender Harry Styles” he says gesturing at Harry like at the piece of art.

“Congrats mate!” Niall said a little too cheerful, but when he hasn’t been like that? Approaching Harry and giving him a hug.

“Welcome at 17BLACK team Harry” Zayn said approaching Harry as well and hugging.

Louis really didn’t want to do it, but he had no choice to be, well, tried to be, polite with Nick being here and he couldn’t afford to have another warning from his boss. He went and gave Harry a handshake with a forced smile saying “Congratulations Styles”.

“And another thing” Nick started, “he have no experience at this kind of job so Louis, I’m afraid you’ll have to teach him” he said looking at Louis, “I’m sure you don’t mind” he finished with a smile.

Don’t mind?? Don’t fucking mind?? Of course he did damn it! Only now he realized that he still had been holding Harrys hand and dropped it. “Yeah, sure Nick, as you say” he tried to sound happy about it.

“So then, everything’s sorted. I’m off to my business meeting” Nick said sounding appealed, “show him around guys and you can start tomorrow Harry, be here 7 as we discussed” and with that he shook Harrys hand once more and left.

Louis was about to dig a biggest hole in the ground and burry himself. Perfect. His day was so fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry sorrry i know first two chaps was quite fast, but my rl duties kind off took me away from finishing this chappy so here i was sitting up late just to finish and post it! hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading <3
> 
> i appreciate your kudos, don't be afraid to speak your mind :D
> 
> my phone is so full of notes for next chaps im afraid it will explode so this fan-fic might be around 10 chapters long..will see maybe that will change.
> 
> cheers xx


	4. Don’t ask me no questions and I won’t tell you no lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! i can't believe i did it again :D next chappy already supper fast!! that's my apology for the waiting :)  
> buuuuuut dont expect next chapter sooner than mondaaay i'll be little busy, but heeey enjoy this one ^.^
> 
> and you made my face split into a half! thank you for the kudos sunshine's <3 
> 
> so do keep kudo-ing and commenting is up to you.
> 
> cheers xx
> 
> P.S. i haven't proof read it so might be some mistakes, ill fix them as soon as i'm up.

- 

_Friday, 6 th of April_

_I got the job. I have to pinch myself because this seems so unreal._ Harry wrote with a grin on his face. _Today is my official first day at work. I can’t wait, I literally can’t wait. It’s only nearly midday and I have no clue what to do to waste my time. I had yet another dream and these lyrics hunt me down. This time there is only “Don’t let me go…” to remember. Sometimes I feel like my heart is trying to tell me something and I’m too busy to listen, but there are happening so many things and I ‘m sorry for not listening. When I find time I will and I hope it won’t be too late._

_I met some new people yesterday. Let’s start with Niall. I like him, he is like a sun. Always glowing and happy… and full of laughter. He is careless and I like it in him. I wish I could be like him, I’m glad he was the one who helped me find the bar. He is good luck charm, like 4 leaf clover. It’s funny isn’t it, because he is Irish and their national symbol is the same thing, but one leaf less! He told me on the way he teaches guitar to kids. How great does that sound? When I told him about my ability to play guitar as well he told me we should get together and have a jam session. That’s another thing I’m looking forward to. Niall is fun and I wanna be part of that fun!_

_I don’t know much of Zayn, but he seems cool. He is great too, he works as a waiter at the same bar and I hope we will be great friends. He looks kind and has warm eyes. If he would walk on in my shift in the bar I would think he is a model, like seriously he is fit and I’m not over exaggerating here._

_Louis. I don’t know why, but he seemed like I’m not his favourite. He was cold and scares me a bit. I hope today will be better day than was yesterday and all that I could blame on the trouble he got, Zayn mentioned there was some. The moment I walked through the bar door with Niall his ocean blue eyes kind of captured me. For a moment I felt like I’m sinking, like an anchor with no rope to hold me up. And when he shook my hand I felt something, don’t know if that was nervousness or excitement for the job, but there was something. Oh and he is fit too, I know I sound like a creep here and hopefully nobody ever gets to read this, but his curvy body and that little bit too tight t-shirt kind of made me think of all the ways I could rip it off. Oh god. When I’m gonna read this when I’m old I will have a good laugh. I don’t know much of his personality because he didn’t talk much? But again, I hope today is better!_

_Mom seems good and I want her to stay this way. Today I’m going to tell her about the job before I go there and she will be so happy to hear about it, I’m sure of that!_

_It’s another beautiful day._

With that Harry finished and closed his journal and stuffed it back in his bag. For a moment he just laid there and watched the ceiling of the shed which was covered with some cobwebs. Nick said he would get his first payment at the end of April, that meant another month sleeping in this shed and hopefully after he could find something very small near his mother. He sighed at that and thought how many times more he will have to wake up with hurting back. He should get some ground mat, yes he definitely should.

He took another look at his empty phone screen and got up. He can’t actually lie here for all day as much as he wants, not really, and he has a job. Yes a real fucking job! That makes him even more excited to get up and out of here. He practically runs outside and on the street leading to town.

When he finally reach his mother and is about to enter the building he runs into Robin.

“Oh Hello Robin” he greets him with a handshake.

“Hello Harry” he returns with a smile.

“Everything’s alright?” Harry asks out of politeness.

“Same old, same old” Robin says, “Harry actually there is something I wanted to let you know about”.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asks with a worry.

“Well, this morning I gave your mother the last dose of hers medicine, just that really” Robin answers not quite sure.

“Oh… I will, I will bring you the new one tomorrow morning alright? If that’s, like, okay?” Harry says and thinks that he needs to get them somehow, it’s important. It’s for his mother.

“Yes, sure. That will be fine” Robin says with relieved sigh.

“Great, if you don’t mind I have some good news to tell my mom now, thank you again for everything Robin” Harry says heading for the door.

“Don’t thank me Harry, it’s my pleasure” he smiles, “Go to her, I bet she can’t wait”.

Harry nods in approval and rushes upstairs. He walks through the same old blue door and when he is inside he calls out “Mom I have news!” with excitement.

“I’m in the kitchen Harry” Anne calls back.

Harry heads for hers direction and as long as he is inside and sees his mother he rushes forward and hugs her. She is surprised at first but then just hugs back. He holds her for a minute like that in the silence breathing her in and whispers almost inaudible “I got it mom, I got it”.

She takes Harry back by his shoulders and looks at him with a worry, asks “What Harry? What are you talking about?”

Harry kisses her on both cheeks to stop making her worry and gestures for her to sit down. When they sit facing each other and holding hands he starts. “Yesterday I found a paper with advertisement on it mom, they were looking for a bartender at the bar,” he says “and today I went for interview, well not really”, he giggles a bit, “and I got the job mom, I have job now, finally I can take care of you for real” he exclaims with excitement squeezing her hands.

The look on his mother’s face is priceless. She looks proud, yes, she is proud of hers son. “I’m so happy about you Harry” she says hugging him again and kissing his cheeks. “But baby, you always have taken care of me, nothing of that will change” she smiles up at him.

Oh right. She didn’t knew from what money hers medicine came from and it wouldn’t be the time to reveal it, right. “Of course mom and I will continue doing that” Harry says now smiling too.

“Tea?” she offers standing up and going over to put on the kettle.

Harry just sits and nods happily. He is happy. So, so happy.

* * *

This time Louis has forced himself to wake up with the first time alarm goes off and like 120 warning messages from Zayn if he doesn’t. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen and Patrick on the way is circling his legs, he is not really awake yet to control his feet at that and steps on his cat’s paw. He mewls loudly and runs off to hide under the chair. “Oh shit!” Louis curses “I’m sorry Patrick, come here, come to daddy” he calls bending and calling the cat. Slowly Patrick retrieve’s from under the chair and Louis is able to pick him up and pet. He carries him along to put the kettle on managing to do it with just one hand while other holds the cat. He stand by the kettle and pets his cat soothingly till kettle starts to whistle and scares Patrick so much it jumps out of Louis hands and scratches his bare hand. “Bloody cat!” Louis curses again turning off the kettle and grabbing for a kitchen towel to stop the blood. “I guess I earned it for being such a bad owner” he says looking at Patrick who just slowly blinks at him with agreement.

When Louis finally leave the flat it’s 5 minutes past 6 and that’s enough time for him to open everything up in time. It’s a little bit cloudy today and he has taken his car again, just in case it rains. When he stops at the first traffic lights he remembers “Oh god. The new guy” he hits his head softly against steering wheel. It would be fine if harry wouldn’t have those extremely green eyes and curls. It would be fine, but he has so he has to fight against that, he can’t lose this time, he can’t.

Light turns green and he drives off. When he finally arrives at the bar nobody is there yet and he is happy about that. He has another 30 maybe 25 minutes to himself till Zayn arrives and he don’t even wanna think about Harry. If he would be late and that means mess up already on first day, Nick wouldn’t be happy about that, right? So that’s another chance to get him away.

He does his usual routine and by the time he finishes to clean the tables Zayn has arrived.

“Hey mate!” Zayn calls entering the front entrance.

“Hi Zayn” Louis says putting the cloth and cleaning product away.

“Harry isn’t here yet?” Zayn asks looking around for the known curly head.

“Nope…” Louis answers popping the p.

“Hmm… did you tell him, by any chance what time he has to start yesterday?” Zayn asks giving Louis a look.

“He talked with Nick, so he must know everything, right?” Louis says putting up a smile and taking the box of empty bottles away.

“Louis…” Zayn starts.

“Don’t Louis me Zayn, I’m not his boss, yeah?” he says annoyed disappearing in the stock rooms door, meaning he is done with this conversation.

At 7 pm Harry walks in the bar with a huge dimpled grin on his face. Louis has the urge to swipe it off his face.

“Hiiiii” Harry says cheerful.

“You are late Styles” Louis says not even returning the greeting.

Harry has to gasp at that. “No, I start at 7 pm, its 7 now, I can’t be late” He says looking at the time and back to Louis disbelieving.

“If you have a power to manage to open bar so it’s ready to take customers at 7 pm in a lightning speed, then I’m wrong” Louis says crossing his arms over chest.

“Oh… Okay” Harry stutters out.

“So as you are my trainee I advise you to be here at least at 6 pm, that’s the time I’m always here. Keep that in mind, got it?” he says going behind the bar and taking a list he made earlier from under the bar top.

“Yes, sure. It’s just Nick said I start at 7, so I thought…” Harry trailed off.

“Yes, he maybe said that but I’m the one who prepares you for this job you never have done. So keep in mind to never be late, you can’t afford that” he smirks and slides Harry the paper, “here is the first tasks you need to do”.

Harry takes the paper and reads it. It’s to do list.

  *          _Sort out the boxes with drinks_
  *          _Change bottles in the bar_
  *          _Fill up the snack bowls_
  *          _Clean the toilets_



Harry looks up at Louis with a questioning look. “I’m not really complaining, but what this has to do with bartender job?” he asks.

“That’s just few of things you have to do Styles, but in this pace we will have to hold customers outside for another 4 hours” Louis says annoyed, “You start doing and stop asking so much questions, these jobs won’t do it themselves”.

Harry just sighs and is about to go do it when he stops and asks “Where can I get all of this?” he gestures on the list.

Louis points with his thumb over his shoulder to door behind him and mumbles “That way Styles”.

Louis smiles to himself, at least he will be away and out of his way for few hours.

When Harry enters the room it’s dark and he has to run with his hands blindly over the walls for the light switch.

“Shit…” he curses hitting his leg against a wooden box. Finally he finds it and switches on the light. He looks around for a moment than back at the list. “It’s just a start, right?” he says to himself.

“Why are you talking with yourself Harry?” Zayn says out of nowhere and Harry has to jump from surprise.

“Oh Hi Zayn, didn’t hear you coming in” Harry turns to look at him.

“What are you doing in here Harry? Don’t you have to learn to be a bartender?” Zayn asks.

Harry lifts up the list and says “That’s what Louis gave me, said I have to do these things”.

Zayn holds the raised paper and scans it. “Hmm… okay the bottles I understand but why in the bloody hell you have to clean toilets if we have every night before closing someone coming over to clean them?” he says in disbelief.

“I don’t know, that’s what it says I guess” Harry shrugs.

“I will talk about Louis. He isn’t usually such an ass. I’m sorry” Zayn says apologetically.

“It’s alright, I guess? Maybe he is just testing me, you know” Harry tries.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t surprise me. Anyway where are you from?” He asks hopping up on the pile of boxes to take a seat.

Harry opens one of the boxes and looks inside saying “I’m from Cheshire really, but I moved here few years ago”.

“Alone or with family?” Zayn asks again.

“Erm with my mom and sister” Harry answers taking out some of the bottles.

“Great! So you live with them?” Zayn pushes more.

Harry doesn’t really like where this is going. “No, not really… Hey, where do you keep snacks?” He tries to change the subject.

“In that corner, over there” Zayn points and hops down of the pile of boxes he was sitting on. “Alright, my duty calls, see you around Harry” Zayn says leaving the stock room.

“See you Zayn” Harry trails after.

Harry has to stop for a moment and breathe. He don’t like when people ask questions, he dreads them because he knows he is a bad liar and if all this questioning would go further he wasn’t sure if he could do it.

After he is done sorting the boxes he heads out from the stock room back to Louis. He is serving few customers and Harry notices he dose flirt with them, but what surprises him the most that they are guys. Louis was currently openly flirting with guys. Harry didn’t expect that, really.

He slowly approaches him and taps on his shoulder. “Erm Louis?”

Louis turns his head not really wanting to quit all the talking to look at Harry and asks “What you want Styles?”

“I’m done with the boxes and all that stuff, just the last one left, but like Zayn said we don’t have to do it, because there are people who does that for us?” he says unsure.

Louis just smirks and thinks for a moment looking at Harry; by the time he answers the customers have grabbed their drinks and left for the table. “You are something Styles… Ok have you mixed drinks?” Louis asks.

“Well, just the simple ones” Harry answers.

“Alright, so here” he takes another list and shows it to Harry “this is our main drink menu, under each name is the list of things we use to make them and how much” he continues.

“Okay…” Harry says looking at the list and he notes how close he and Louis is standing, he can practically feel his body heat through his clothes.

“Just have a quick look over it and try some of them, it’s always under the bar top so you are allowed to have a look at it at any time” he says and hands the list over to Harry.

Harry just stares at him for a moment dumb folded.

“Snap out of it Styles” Louis snaps with a laugh and Harry thinks this one maybe genuine because it makes Louis eyes crinkle.

“Are-are you sure?” Harry asks just to make sure.

“Yeah I’m serious, just stay away from my side of the bar” and with that Louis turns to serve another group of customers.

Harry just feels like he is paralysed for a moment. From sorting boxes to serving drinks, okay he doesn’t know what to think, what if it’s another way to spite him? What if Louis wants him to mess up? But his smile seemed genuine and don’t think he would risk serving with his own job, right? “Okay, just calm down” Harry whispers taking a deep breath and turning to a lady who seemed to stand there already for a while waiting to be served.

Harry plasters on his charming dimpled smile and says “Hi I’m Harry, what can I get you love?”

 

All night runs in a buzz of music and drinks and serving and by the end of it Harry feel exhausted like he never was. Despite all that Harry really enjoyed it, of course he was little slow and rather clumsy, because there was more than one time he bumped into Louis rushing to fill the glass with needed mixture of alcohol, but by the end he managed to stop and wait a second to see if Louis isn’t on his way. And knowing it’s his first experience he managed to break only two glasses, that’s good, isn’t it? When last customer leaves around 5 am Harry is glad he can finally flop down on a chair, standing all night like this makes his legs hurt and not long after Zayn joins him. They both sit at the bar facing Louis, he is counting the cash.

“Is it always this busy?” Harry breaks the silence.

“What? Are you giving up Harry?” Zayn asks looking at him with a little smile, “but no, today is Friday and live music night so Fridays and Saturdays you always can expect to end around this time”.

“Oh, but hell my feet are killing me” Harry says rubbing at his calves.

“You’ll get used to it with a time, it’s like running. Pain first and then all gone, but hey gotta keep ‘em fit” Zayn says with a wink.

“I’ll manage… I think” he answers and looks up at Louis.

Zayn follows his stare and says “Well, I guess it’s my time to leave for bed and all, need to rest” he says getting up from the chair. “Where do you live Harry? Do you need a lift?” Zayn asks him.

It really sounds tempting with all the pain in his legs, but he can’t let Zayn or anyone find out where he stays. It would be embarrassing. “Nah, I’m fine, can walk” he says Zayn with assuring smile.

“Okay, night Louis, night Harry” he says with a wave and leaves.

Louis continues with the counting.

Harry isn’t sure if he can leave or there is something else he should do so he settles with “So…”.

“You can leave Styles, I’ll close everything up” Louis says still counting.

“I don’t need to see how to?” Harry asks.

“I will show you another time, clearly you had a long day” he says positioning his hands on the bar top and looking up at Harry, “leave and let me finish, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Well then… bye Louis, goodnight” Harry says standing up as well and going to the exit. He stops before going out expecting the answer, but it never comes. He turns his head one more time looking at Louis bent head and with a sigh he leaves.

When he is about to head down the street he remembers about the money. “Shit” he swears, there is no chance anything is open at this time and clearly no one is walking the streets at this hour. He thinks about the money Louis was counting, “damn it” he swears again. There is no way he is going to ask Louis for the money, they barely know each other and with that tone he is always talking to him, there is no way he would give him. Even if he did he definitely would ask questions and Harry isn’t ready to answer. Unless… Harry goes back to the entrance of the bar and looks through the window. Louis is still there and counting, if he could wait a bit maybe he would leave somewhere and he could borrow few pounds and later put them back. “Fuck, this is not good” he mumbles again. After standing there in the cold for another 5 minutes Louis moves. Harry hides a little behind the wall by window and sees how he enters the bathroom. As long as the doors closes behind him Harry quietly walks in, he is blessed that music is still playing, not loud, but loud enough to cover the noise of his steps. He quickly approaches the bar and he sees the cash machine is still open, he bends over it and grabs first two 50 pound notes he sees, puts them safely in the pocket and leaves. Doors behind him shut with the soft noise unnoticed in a time Louis exits the bathroom.

“No more” Harry mumbles dragging over the hood and taking quick steps “no more”.

* * *

The next day Harry wakes up early enough to deliver medicine for his mother to Robin around breakfast time. He arrives at his mother around 8 am having just over 3 hours of sleep. When he has taken care of it he lounges on the sofa watching TV, he doesn’t seem to notice when he falls asleep again. When he wakes up second time it’s nearly 4 pm and he decides he can’t sleep anymore. He heads for the shower and after it decides to have something to eat.

He arrives at the bar before 6 pm. Nobody is here yet and with the key he have given, he opens everything up and starts cleaning the tables and bar top. He changes the liquid bottles and shimmies around the bar busying himself, trying not to think too much that yesterday he stole money from here, regret it back. He sighs. But no more, he promised himself.

“Harry Styles?”

Harry turned around at the calling of his name and froze. “Oh shit” he thinks to himself looking at the two policeman standing in the bar entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving you hanging like that on the end :)  
> ahem #sorrynotsorry
> 
> i have a tune for this chappy, have a listen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P3MegpkaMI
> 
> don't hate me. Louis needs time to be nice to Harry.


	5. You make my heart skip the beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah i know it was supposed to be yesterday, buuuuut i have a very good explanation. on Sunday i couldn't write a word on this fan-fic because LOUIS GOT A FREAKING ARROW TATTOOO I'M STILL NOT OVER THAT and i was unstable most of my time on tumblr. oh geee
> 
> buuut here it is next chappy!!  
> enjoy <3
> 
> thank you again for lovely kudos sunshine's x

-

“Are you Harry Styles” one of the policemen asks again. They both come closer looking thoughtfully around the bar.

“Y-Yes, that would be me” Harry answers trying not to look too nervous, but he knows he is visibly failing to keep calm. He squeezes the bottle he is holding tighter and asks “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually Mr Styles we are here regarding your mother Anne” one of the policemen says, “we got a call from Mr Robin Cox that she has been missing”.

Harry sighs in relief, but WHAT? “WHAT?!?!” Harry almost shouts. “Sorry, did I understand it right that my mother is missing? I visited her like 1 hour ago, Where is she? Did you find her?” Harry asks now with worry in his voice. He couldn't believe this, it must have been mistake.

“No Mr Styles, we came here just to inform you that we are looking for her, but if you have any thought where she could go it wold help a lot” policemen says. Now that he’s come closer Harry can see his name on the badge, it says Eric.

“I seriously have no any idea about where she could be” Harry takes a seat by the bar, thinking “you know she have Alzheimer’s? But she never have gone anywhere, now that I think of I probably should have started to lock the door” he sighs saying.

“Okay, we will send out more patrols for her search Mr Styles, if we have any news we will let you know” Eric says and Harry nods at that. They leave the bar.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair; he didn't know what to do. He can't possibly go and look for her. No, he have to work, damn it! He somehow wishes that they rather would have come for him, not to inform that his mother has ran off. "Shit, shit, shit..." He swears pacing forward and back again. He doesn't seem to notice when Louis arrives.

 "You look rather pale Styles" Louis says looking at pacing Harry.

 Harry freezes and looks up to see him standing by the bar and smirking. "Not today Louis, not today..." Harry says bending head back down. He isn't in the mood to listen to Louis abusive phrases. Every other day okay, but not when his mother is missing and he can’t stop worrying.

 Louis seems to notice that something is wrong though "are you okay?" he asks.

 "Yeah, I’m perfectly fine" Harry says shortly and leaves to stock room for the boxes.

 Louis is a little bit taken aback from that. He never have seen Harry like that, sure he is always been little too overboard with Harry, but he always fought back, but this Harry, sure he was worried about something and Louis kind of knew he not going to tell anything to him, after all, he has been treating Harry like an asshole. He just sighs and mumbles "whatever" taking the stock count papers and taking them to Nick office. He goes inside and puts them on the table and leaves.

 

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about worried look on Louis face, just for a moment he saw a concern on it, but soon enough it disappeared. He wanted to cry, he was fighting tears in his eyes. He felt that he was rather angry at the moment. Angry to himself for being so foolish and stupid, how he still could trust leaving the door open to the flat. "God, I’m so stupid!" He mumbles again opening box full of snacks with force. He feels like he could blow up from all the emotion within him.

 "Hey mate!" Zayn almost scare him entering the stock room to put away his things in the locker.

 "Hi..." Harry answers shortly.

 Zayn turns to look at him and sees his damp eyes "hey, you alright?" he asks with noticeable worry in his voice "Did Louis made you this upset?"

 "No! No!" Harry assures him. He looks down at the box before him.

 Zayn looks at him and sees how tense his body is, he seems like fighting the urge to do something, probably cry or hit or scream; he has no idea. He watches how Harrys jaw muscles clenches and unclenches, he wishes he could help somehow.

 Harry isn't ready to tell so he just goes with simple "my mom is missing, but please don't ask me anything, 'm mot ready to talk about it" he looks Zayn in the eyes.

 Zayn’s mouth almost hangs open, but he nods in understanding. "Did you say anything to Louis? If he knew I’m sure he would have heart enough to let you go off today mate, or ask Nick when he arrives" he says approaching Harry.

 "No i haven't told him and i even have no clue what or where to go Zayn, so it’s better i let police deal with it, they will find her sooner or later, she can’t be too far i guess" Harry says feeling tension of his muscle loose.

 Zayn have so many questions he want to ask, but he knows Harry isn't ready to answer and he just settles with hugging him and saying "they will find her Harry, don't worry".

 Harry freezes for a moment at the hug but after a moment he hugs back and whispers "thank you" in Zayn’s shoulder.

 "Okay hugging session over" Zayn says retrieving from him and trying to lighten up the mood "let’s try to get some work done, yeah?"

 Harry gives him a thankful smile and gets back to his boxes.

 

Louis is cleaning some glasses before the customers start to come around. He watches Harry carefully, if before he seemed upset, he looks rather fine now, but from the look Harry gave him earlier he decides that today, he wouldn’t risk annoying him.

He hasn’t noticed when Nick arrived and is a little surprised when he comes out from the office straight to him.

 "Louis? Do you have a moment?" Nick asks him sitting down in front of the bar.

"Yeah sure, what’s up?" He says. He couldn’t possibly say to his boss no i have no time as much as he want to.

"Erm, i don’t know how to say this, but i was going through your stock count and something don’t seem right" he says.

Louis tenses. It was late yesterday, yes, but he always did his job with responsibility, he couldn’t think what off could go possibly wrong. "What do you mean?"

“Well…” Nick starts, “Maybe it’s just a mistake or something, but from the checks and money you left with it, there is missing 100 pound in cash?” he finishes looking carefully at Louis for any sign.

“What?” Louis says surprised, “How? I didn’t took them Nick, yesterday I counted and everything was correct, I really have no clue…”.

It looks true enough for Nick. “Maybe you gave some free drinks or something” he asks.

“No, no Nick you know that the only person I ever do that is to Niall and I always put it back, but 100 pounds, that’s just ridiculous!” Louis exclaims.

“Yeah, well okay, but you know that I have to drop the missing count off from your salary as you were in charge that night” Nick says before standing up.

Shit! Louis thinks how that could happen. “Yeah I know, but I’m sure it must been a mistake Nick” he says to already leaving Nick’s back.

But they didn’t saw Harry who was frozen in his place fighting every urge to say it was him. He just stood there with closed eyes taking deep, shallow breaths.

* * *

When the clock hit 2 am the bar was almost clear from customers. There was some kind of party in the town and people rather decided to move there despite it was Saturday, it was one of the quietest Saturdays so far.

“Hey Lads!” Liam said entering the bar, “Ready for some fun?”

“Hey Liam mate!” Niall shouted back hopping down from the bar stool and hugging him. “Meet Harry, he is the new guy I’ve been talking about” he gestures to Harry who is sitting next to Zayn by the bar as well.

“Hey mate, I’m Liam” he shakes Harry's hand, “nice to meet ya”.

Harry turned his head to take in the person who was holding out his hand for a greeting. Liam was tall, but not taller than him, broad shouldered and muscular guy. He was wearing [leather jacket with white tank under it accompanied with light jeans and converse boots](https://24.media.tumblr.com/cff062f884f2158e1ec1bdd9db6fcc72/tumblr_n29wccWPQ81tqrasko1_400.jpg). Harry had to admit he looked dangerous, but his face told a different story. Liam reminded Harry of puppy. Although he was muscular his face seemed kind and puppy like with brown eyes. He liked him right away. “Hi, nice to meet you too” he smiled at him, “do you work here too?” he asked.

“Not really, I’m delivery guy, so you’ll see me around here often” he replies with a laugh.

“Harry, we goin to club, you with us?” Niall asked to Harry.

“Erm… I’m not sure…” Harry started. Thinking that he can’t actually afford to go, as he haven’t got the money yet and just going there and not drinking anything, while they possibly will, he would look like a weirdo.

“Don’t be a pussy Harry, let’s go!” Niall tried again not receiving an answer.

“Yeah I will share my free drink card sponsored by Louis Tomlinson himself with you! That shit owe me for saving his ass” Zayn laughed tugging Harry to come with them.

“Well, okay… if I won’t be a bother” Harry answers unsure.

By the time he answered Louis was already on his way out and mumbled loud enough for them to hear “I don’t agree to pay for two fucking people” and was out the door.

Harry looked at Zayn worried “you sure he don’t mind?” he asked just to make sure.

“Positive!” Zayn answered him right away and with arm slung around his shoulders all four of them followed Louis.

When they all arrived at the club it was rather crowded and Louis couldn’t wait to get something to drink and join people on the dance floor. So he spun around and asked “Drinks?”

“I’ll have a beer” Liam responded.

“Me too” Zayn said.

“Me and Harry here will take shots, Tequila mate!” Niall answered looking for approval to Harry.

Louis just rolled eyes at that. “Go find a table, I’ll get the drinks” he said and disappeared in the crowd.

“Okay let’s find some table lads!” Niall cheered tugging everyone to the corner where he seemed to find an empty table. When they approached the table there was some bags and jackets, but nobody was around so Niall just took everything off the chairs and slide all the stuff by the table next to them, so when the owners come they don’t bother them, but the table next to them for taking their place.

Zayn laughs at Nialls actions saying “You’ve always been the smart one”.

“Heh, don’t let my Irish looks fool ya mate” Niall replies with a grin.

They all sit down by the table. Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam, leaving space next to Nialls other side free for Louis.

They wait for the drinks in silence just looking at the people around them.

“Do you guys have anyone, like date?” Harry asked not sure if he can.

“Well, Zayn and Liam have a girlfriends and I’m single pringle” Niall said with a laugh.

“And – and Louis? Does he date anyone?” Harry asked unsure.

“No, he doesn’t” Zayn answered in time with Nialls laugh and “He is a bit of a slut…” from him, but he couldn’t finish because Louis was already approaching with the drinks in his hands.

“Did I hear someone mentioning me?” he asked Niall with a wink.

“Well, Harry is just interested in your love life and I was explaining how you like to keep your options open” Niall said trying to imitate Louis voice.

“Ha-Ha” Louis laughed. “Very funny Niall, but my love life has nothing to do with you so leave it yea?” Louis said sarcastically meeting Harrys eyes for a moment to make a point that it was meant more to him than to Niall.

“Alright cheers lads!” Liam said holding up his beer bottle.

“Cheers!” they all said in unison drinking after.

Harry noticed how fast Louis emptied his colourful drink and stood up. “Get the next round lads, but I’m off to dance” Louis exclaimed and went off.

“Harry you drinkin that?” Niall pointed to his half empty shot glass. Harry couldn’t take it all at once. He took a deep breath and emptied the glass.

“I’ll get the next one” Zayn said standing up and heading for the bar.

Niall and Liam started a conversation about Nialls guitar classes and Harrys gaze slipped to the dance floor. He saw Louis right away, because he was impossible not to see. He was grinding against another blokes front. His skin tight jeans surrounding his ass and curves nicely. Harry didn’t know how to feel about that, as long as he looked he felt the urge to approach the stranger behind Louis back and replace him. He already had his hands around Louis waist going lower and tugging at Louis front. Harry want’s to protect him, but he doesn’t understand why, even after all how Louis treats him he looks so small in the crowd with the guy looming over him, he just wants it so much.

“That’s as far as it always gets with those blokes” Niall says out of nowhere into Harrys ear.

He has to sit back and retrieve his stare away from Louis figure to look at Niall with a questioning look. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“It may seem that there will be something out of that dance, but there won’t. That bloke will have to do with his hand” Niall replies with a laugh.

Harry looks back at the space where Louis was and it’s empty, he is gone and Harry doesn’t even see the bloke. “Looks like you been wrong” he says with little disappointment in his voice.

“Wrong about what?” Niall asks.

“About the bloke…” Harry doesn’t finish as he sees Louis approaching the table with drinks in his hands and Zayn trailing behind him.

“Another round ladies?” Louis says putting the drinks down and sitting. He ends up next to Harry as Liam took Louis place next to Niall when they had a conversation.

Harry just nods and grabs his shot drowning it right away.

“We-hey Styles!” Louis shouts seeming a little tipsy, “You not gonna wait for us?” he asks turning his head with a smirk.

Harry just grabs Nialls shot to which he just grumbles and takes one of the Liam’s beer bottles. “Now I’m ready” Harry says giving Louis a dimpled grin.

Louis just looks at him surprised and brings to clink his glass with his. They both drink them in one go.

Harry’s night goes in a blur of dancing, drinking and fighting with himself. He doesn’t know how he ended up pressed tightly next to Louis, but he liked the feeling, he can admit that. Even if he is asshole at work, this, tipsy drinking Louis seemed much nicer to him. He felt warmth from where Louis tight and side was pressed into him and fought the urge to drag his arm around his waist and pull him closer. It was a constant battle with himself.

He finally got to know the rest of the boys too. He could already count them as his friends and that’s much for Harry. He hadn’t known anyone far as Robin and his mother and Gemma. But now, exchanging his number with all of them, except Louis, because he still managed to be an asshole from time to time.

When time on his phone showed 4 am and Niall exclaimed that they should call it off for the night, Harry felt like it was the worst moment of the day. They got up and exiting the club stood for a while trying to decide what to do next.

“Okay” Louis slurred, “What do we do? Go home or…?” he asked looking at everyone.

“Yeah, we should get some sleep Lou” Liam replied already signalling for taxi to stop.

“We go all together yeah?” Zayn asks.

“I’m not going with you guys” Harry answered, he couldn’t possibly show where he sleeps to his new mates. He decided he better will walk all the way there; it shouldn’t be that far, right?

“Stop this bullshit for tonight Harry” Niall says grabbing his arm “you coming with us in one taxi and we drop you off where you tell us”.

Harry sighs, but fights back “No, don’t worry about me, I live just few minute walk away from here, I’ll be fine, but you have a good night guys” he assures Niall giving him a tipsy smile.

Liam, Zayn and Louis is already getting in the cab shouting See you’s and good night Harry. “Okay” Niall hugs Harry “Good night mate, see ‘round” he says getting in the cab too.

When the taxi is about to pull away Louis stops it and hangs his head out from the open window. He shouts back at Harry “Don’t forget tomorrow bar is closed. I possibly forgot to tell you about that… it think” he hiccups and laughs, then the cab drives off, waving his hand.

Harry shrugs. What could he possibly do all day? Alone. He just hopes the police will have any news about his mother.

In his pocket something buzzes and he discovers it’s his phone, alarming him about new message from Niall:

_Wed should hve jam session tomorrowww, ring me wh en you awake? – Niall_

_Sounds great :) – Harry_

He smiles and walks off towards Stone residence. This gonna be a long walk, he thinks putting his phone back in the pocket.

* * *

Louis wakes up with a major headache and mouth full of cat fur. Patrick has been sleeping on my pillows again, he thinks. He reaches for his phone to check time, it’s almost 11. He looks over himself and sees that he has fallen asleep in the same clothes. He gets up and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, taking his sweaty clothes off on the way. When he has finished with showering and brushing his teeth, he don’t even bother to style his hair, he bends down and opens cupboard under the sink and takes out his head band. (A/N : sorry I’m not over this one as well) After that’s done he makes his way to the closet and takes out some grey tank top and sweatpants. He isn’t going to bother with jeans today, it’s his day off and we wanna feel comfy.

He makes his way over to the kitchen where his cat is already sitting by his empty food and water bowl. He fills them up with apology pat on Patrick's head and looks for a breakfast for himself. He has no other choice than to go with his favorite Choco pops. While eating he thinks what he could possibly do today. He doesn’t feel like slumbering in front of the TV all day, it would be such a waste. He could go visit his family maybe, but he isn’t too pleased about the thought driving down to Doncaster. But he hasn’t visited his grandparents in a while. They surely live just outside the town and he clearly could walk there enjoying yet another sunny day. He settles with that thought and when he’s finished with his breakfast [he grabs his dark hoodie, slips on his vans](https://31.media.tumblr.com/4087a55113e30feb5435231e20f75cbe/tumblr_n29wexUYFL1tqrasko1_500.jpg) and gets on his way.

When he passes the house next to his grandparents he is taken a back with the sight before him. There is Harry. He is still wearing yesterday’s clothes and he looks like he is sneaking out of the Stone’s shed across the back lawn. Louis really doesn’t know what to think about that so he just settles with “Hey Styles” shouting at him. Harry freezes for a moment, but he doesn’t turn or say anything back, he just proceeds with rushing behind the house and he is gone.

“Strange” Louis says and momentarily drops it. Maybe Stones are his grandparents? Who knows, right? He never talks about himself or something.

He approaches the house next to Stones and with a smile rings the doorbell.

“Coming!” someone shouts back from the inside of the house who must be his gran.

The old lady who opens the door looks at Louis very surprised and yeah, I should visit more often Louis thinks.

“Hi Beth” Louis says with a smile across his face.

“Louis! What a pleasant surprise” she exclaims hugging him. “Tom! Guess who decided to visit us!” She shouts back into the building, “well, come on in” she says gesturing him into the house.

“Sorry for showing up like this” Louis says going inside.

“We are happy that you visit us at all Louis, not that we take it too much on heart” Beth says with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, I’ve been bad grandchild, especially with you two living so close” he sighs following his grandmother further into the house.

“Louis!” Tom, his granddad, says surprised opening his arms and coming towards him.

Louis hugs him and says “Hi Tom, good to see you” muffled a bit with his shoulder.

They sit around for a while talking about all and everything they have missed in Louis and his grandparents lives. But one think does seem to bother him so he decides to ask.

“Beth? Does Stones have any grandchildren living here?”

“Oh, no, no. The only ones they had moved to Liverpool last year. They are all by themselves now” she answers.

“I see…” Louis says.

“Why you ask?” Beth asks with curiosity.

“Nothing, just… nothing really” he answers and tits his head up giving a smile. “Okay, I guess I better get going now, have to meet lads and my fridge is kind of empty” he says standing up.

“Alright, but you know we are always happy to have you over for dinner or lunch, don’t be a stranger Louis” his grandmother says him leading the way to the door.

“I’ll try not to be and use your offer, as you know I can’t cook a shit” he says and slaps a hand in front of his mouth at the last one, “sorry that came out wrong” he laughs apologizing.

“Don’t apologize Louis, we have heard worst words coming out of your mouth when you grew up” his grandfather says behind them.

Louis laughs “yeah, I remember. Okay, thanks for lovely lunch Beth. Take care, both of you” he says and gives a hugs to both of them.

“You too Louis, see you soon” Beth says back escorting him out of the door.

Louis waves and leaves the same road he came.

He can’t stop thinking about Harry. He had so many questions. Like, why he was coming out of that shed and didn’t even acknowledged him, couldn’t be that he didn’t hear, he stopped at the calling and then just ran not saying a word. When Louis now thinks about it Harry never told where he lives and with every opportunity to even get closer to that he kind of backed out? Like yesterday, if that’s what he thinks is true Harry didn’t wanted anyone to see where he lives. It just sounds so absurd. Why? Zayn said he has a mother, but clearly he saw just Harry coming out from there. Was Harry homeless? If so where was his mother and why he wasn’t with her?

That’s the first thing I’ll do when I see him, Louis thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading this ^^^ thing up there and i can't wait to start on writing next chapter because it's in my head already finished just need to put it on virtual paper hehe
> 
> as always kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> come talk to me?  
> http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/


	6. I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making you wait this long, god i'm really bad ughhh but i have a little bug in my head and he's not leaving it soon enough so yeah...  
> BUT here i am again, i hope this chapter doesn't feel like a filler.
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> TY sunshine's for kudos!!! *banana smile*
> 
> P.S. click the underlined text ^.^ xx

-

“Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!” Harry swore running down the street. He had it all planned, nobody ever could have known where he stayed, and now Louis, “Damn it!” Why it had to be him? Why he was there? Harry didn’t know what to do. He just hoped that in any way Louis wouldn’t bother to think about why Harry was there and would just let it go. Louis didn’t care about him, why would he start now, right?

He took out his phone and sent a quick message to Niall.

_Hey Niall. You up? Ready for that guitar session? – Harry_

There was no answer for at least 10 minutes and Harry was about to give up when his phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn’t message from Niall it was a phone call from Robin. Without thinking Harry picked up.

-Hello?

-Harry? Good morning.

-Hi Robin, anything new?

-Well, that’s why I was calling. I didn’t want to bother you yesterday night. But they found Anne, she is home now.

Harry visibly sighed in the phone from relief. –Thank god. Where was she? Did they tell where she was?

-Yeah, they found her down by the river at the park. Apparently she was sitting on the bench, when they asked she couldn’t tell them where she lived, so they knew that we called in about missing woman and they called me first.

-How could she find the way to the park? But I’m just relieved she is safe and home. I’ll step by today as I have few things to do first, alright?

-Yes sure, I’ll stay with her till you come around Harry.

-Yes do that Robin, don’t think she is in condition to be left alone at the moment.

-Well, she seems fine, but you never know, right?

-Yeah. Well thank you Robin for calling me, I’ll see you later. And Thanks.

-No worries Harry see you soon.

And with that Harry hung up. He saw he received a new message and it was from Niall.

_You’re bloody early bird Harry haha alright I’ll get u my address. C u soon._

Harry opened the next message to see where Niall lived. Harry sighed in relief he didn’t live far so it wouldn’t take him long to walk there.

When Harry arrived at the said address he was little bit taken aback. It turned out to be an apartment complex or something.

Harry buzzed the little box by the outside door pressing Nialls flat number and few second later Niall’s voice came through.

 “Oi mate, come on in! ‘m on 5th floor, don’t get lost” he finished with a laugh and the door to flat complex opened.

He went inside and took the lift, of course he could use stairs, but he still feel a little buzzed from last night drinking. Harry knocked on Niall’s door and soon enough he was invited inside. When he entered Niall’s flat he was taken aback. Niall didn’t look like the guy who would have flat like this. In front of him was huge living room, with big couch and built in TV. Ant it was separated from kitchen with a bar top. Further on the left side was a little hallway where he could see two doors on each side and one at the end. There was also something like a garden on the balcony? From what Harry could see it was quite big for a balcony area, maybe roof garden.

“So what ya think?” Niall asked taking in Harrys face expression which was surprised, but made Niall laugh.

“Erm, wait. You said you give kids guitar lessons? Didn’t know it pays THIS well” Harry exclaimed with a grin and questioning look towards his friend.

“It doesn’t honestly, the flat isn’t really mine. It belongs to my brother Greg, he is out of London for a business trip so I’m crashing here” Niall answered with a shrug, “tho he lets me stay here whenever I want, so I do” he laughs.

“Damn mate! I wish I had a brother like yours” Harry said giving another look at the sight before him.

“Yea he’s great!” Niall says, “You want a pant or let’s get to it?” He asks to Harry going further into the flat with Harry trailing behind.

“I’m kind of still buzzin from yesterday, don’t think I should drink, but I wouldn’t mind a glass of soda water” Harry answers taking a seat on the couch.

“You got it mate!” Niall says taking a beer out of fridge for himself and filling up the glass with soda for Harry. He come around the bar and hands the drink to him afterwards sitting down as well.

“’Y know when I think about it now, we could play something at the 17BLACK for Friday?” Niall said cautious.

“17BLACK? Why? You think we could? Harry asked taking a drink.

“It’s been a long time since Louis asked me to do it, but I always declined the offer, ‘m not really comfortable to be playing or singing on the stage alone, so you know… we could” Niall answers little unsure about his new idea.

Louis. Harry thinks, damn it, he absolutely forgot about what happened this morning, but with that he will deal later. “Well… if you think we will sound good enough to do it, I wouldn’t mind really” Harry finally answers after what felt like too long pause.

“Great, ‘m gonna get my guitar!” Niall almost shoots up from the couch and disappears down the little hallway.

When Niall finally returns Harry asks “Any idea about the song?”

He flops down on the couch situating his guitar on his legs and hums a little tuning the accords. “What do you like to listen, we could cover something” Niall asks.

“Well, maybe something from The Script? I was at their concert few years ago, was amazing!” Harry answers excited.

“Yeah they’re cool, any particular song? Well, we could just go through some and see…” Niall says starting to play first accords of [“Nothing”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIa4xKHQB_k). He starts to sing “Am I better off dead? … Am I better off a quitter? … They say I’m better off now … Than I ever was with her…”

Harry was taken aback from that. “Niall, I seriously thought you can’t sing” he said with a laugh.

Niall just grinned at him and started the next song.

They went through all the songs they knew and at the end they settled for [“The man who can’t be moved”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsy63rQvC08) as they thought it was one of the oldest songs and they could hope people at the bar would sing along.

When they went through it for the last time, they realised they have been singing already for 4 hours and that’s when the bell at the door rang.

Niall stopped the playing and stood up to open the door. “Gonna get it” he exclaimed and went for the door.

“Louis! What a surprise” Niall shouted hugging him.

Harry on the couch froze, he could feel cold sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

“Hey mate,” Louis said entering the flat, “oh! Didn’t know you have a guest” he said seeing Harry. Just what I expected he thought to himself.

“Me and Harry been practicing, we gonna give a shot at 17BLACK if that’s still valid?” Niall asked, “You wanna drink something?” he added.

“Finally got the balls to do it Horan?” he smirked taking a seat opposite of Harry, “yeah can I have a beer too?” he says.

“I wouldn’t Louis if I had to do it alone, so..” he shrugs throwing the bottle to Louis who catches it.

“So tell me, what you been doin?” Niall asks flopping down besides Harry on the couch.

“Nothing interesting really,” he started, “went to visit my grandparents outside the town” he looked at Harry, “you won’t believe what I saw” he said with a smirk looking at him.

“Yeah? What?” Niall asked.

Harry didn’t know what to expect, he knew that Louis wasn’t fooled. He couldn’t look at him when he tells Niall what Louis saw, so he settled looking at the floor biting his lip with worry what gonna come next.

Louis couldn’t explain what happened to him in that moment, but seeing just how easily Harry prepared himself for what Louis is going to say next made him realise it’s not right, Louis thought he gonna see Harry fight back as he always does, but lately that’s all what Louis saw him doing, just giving up. No, Louis thought looking at Harrys posture, I’m not a bad person.

“Erm, just some kids throwing an egg at house, that’s all” he said and saw Harry letting out a breath he seemed to be holding.

“Ha-ha” Niall laughed. Good thing you always did even when Louis said things that weren’t funny at all. “Funny that!” he said. “Gimmie a mo’ gonna put my guitar back” Niall excused and left with his guitar.

It seemed too silent and tense in the room. Harry still couldn’t cope what Louis just did, but he felt like he should say something. “Erm… I don’t know why you did what you did, but thanks…I guess?”

Don’t thank me Harry, I just… I’m not that bad as you paint me, you know?” Louis said.

Harry just nodded; there wasn’t anything more he could say.

“Harry are you homeless?” Louis asked almost in a whisper.

It was first time Louis called him by his name, it came like a surprise to Harry and he lifted his head to look at Louis. Usually Louis blue eyes were clouded, he couldn’t see any emotion in them, but now he could see it, there was a concern and no judgment, he didn’t pity Harry and that was what everyone else who knew did, they pitied him because he couldn’t stay with his mother, but Louis, he didn’t even knew the whole story of Harry’s life to know something was wrong, something was off.

“I-I..” Harry stuttered. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said looking at Louis again “Come with me? I wanna take you somewhere”.

It really wasn’t the answer Louis expected, but he nodded even before he knew if he really wants to go.

Harry stood up just in time when Niall came back into the room. “Sorry Niall, but I need to go; we have another session soon yeah?” Harry says giving Niall an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, yeah me too, Gran called, forgot my jacket at hers” Louis added standing up as well.

Niall just gave both of them a knowing look and nodded with a smile “Alright lads! See you tomorrow at the bar, got my free pint ready Tommo!” he answered with a laugh.

They both left. When they got on the street Louis stopped, Harry didn’t understand why until it him and Harry turned to right, in the direction of town and Louis took a place beside him. They walked all the way till known building in silence, Harry fought himself in his mind why this is wrong and why he shouldn’t do this, but something told him he could trust Louis with this, he would understand. Harry entered the old building with Louis cautiously following him behind. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and Harry stopped in front of the same old blue door. He placed his hand on the door handle about to open when…

“Harry?” Louis said, looking at him with a questioning look.

“It’s alright Louis, I know this one” Harry responded turning the handle and opening the door. It was open that meant Robin is here too.

As soon as door was open Louis face hit a strong medicine smell. It took him a few minutes of adjusting, but it wasn’t pleasant. He followed Harry inside.

“Mom? Robin?” Harry called going in.

“Harry!” His mother called back and it sounded like she was in the kitchen, so that’s where Harry followed cautiously by Louis went.

“Mom!” Harry said and took faster steps forward to hug her, “Why would you do that?” he whispered.

“Sorry Harry baby, I have no explen…” She started and then took a look behind him to see another man, standing in the doorway, “Oh, hello there” she smiled at Louis.

Oh right Louis, Harry thought. “Mom, I want you to meet Louis, we work together” he said stepping aside.

“Hello, Mrs Styles” Louis said taking a step forward to shake hers hand, but was surprised when Harrys mother just pulled him closer to give a hug. OK, this family likes to hug, Louis thought.

“Call me Anne sweetheart” she retreated from hug saying.

Louis just nodded with a smile.

“Well, erm…” Harry felt a little awkward and he could see that Louis was thinking the same, so he just asked “where is Robin?”

“He went to grab a few things, don’t worry Harry I’m alright” Anne said.

“Okay, okay. Umm will you be okay I need to, I need to talk to Louis?” He said little uneasy.

“Sure Harry go on” she smiled answering and showed Harry out of the kitchen.

“Yeah okay, let’s go… follow me” Harry said to Louis.

“Was nice meeting you Mrs Sty… I mean Anne” Louis said with a smile following Harry.

They entered a room. It seemed like it belonged to Harry, Louis thought, but if he had a room here why would he stay at the shed? Louis has so many questions, but he doesn’t know if he can get answers on all of them, and since when do I care? Louis though.

“You can sit… somewhere if you like” Harry mumbled a little nervously.

Louis cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and followed Harry’s movement. He approached a desk and opened one of the drawers and took out something what looked like a photograph. He looked at it for a moment, placed it close to his chest and closed eyes. Louis was kind of mesmerised by that, Harry looked strangely beautiful in his rooms dim light which made dark shadows on his pale skin. He approached Louis and sat next to him with photograph still pressed onto his chest. Then he handed it to Louis.

Louis looked at him with a surprise and Harry gave him a nod of approval that he can take it.

When Louis looked at the [picture](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f5ffd0e98dbac9541a2fa29b8ed34c74/tumblr_n2huy6BfXy1tqrasko1_500.jpg) which now was in his hands he saw three people in it. Harry, his mother Anne and another woman. The photograph seemed old, as Harry from the picture looked much younger than the one who was sitting next to him.

“That’s Gemma,” Harry said “She is my sister”.

Louis nodded and was about to ask what happened when Harry started to talk.

“It all started 3 years ago, I was 18 and just finished high school” Harry started and Louis listened to his story, waiting to hear all the answers on his questions.

Harry talked about how they found out about Anne’s illness when he was about to go away for Uni. About how the day after Gemma just ran off. How he did all and everything to find her after and after what seemed like a week of nightmare. He didn’t find her of course, nobody knew where she was or they just didn’t tell. Harry just gave up and took care of his mother, that’s what seemed right thing to do. He told Louis about the good days of his mother and bad days which sometimes lasted for weeks without the medication he felt like there could be nothing he could do, she slowly loose herself and every time she asked Harry where Gemma is? He told her the same story over and over again, only because she couldn’t remember. Harry told about how he started to “borrow”, he said with a grimace and Louis understood what he meant, money to buy his mother the medicine.

“Did you?” Louis asked without even finishing the sentence.

“I’m sorry Louis,” Harry said looking at his hands “I had no choice, the medicine was finishing and I just…” he looked up at Louis, “Please don’t tell Nick, I can’t lose this job” he begged.

 Louis just nodded and without thinking reached out to touch Harry’s hand. He doesn’t know why he did that, but he wanted to touch him, to approve somehow that he is here, for him.

Harry’s heart skipped at that and he looked at Louis much smaller hand covering his and let a small smile creep on his lips.

“I couldn’t help myself, I couldn’t stay…” Harry continued breaking the silence. Harry told Louis why he lived in the shed, why he didn’t stayed here and his mother kind of understood that, but he could see how pained her face was every time he left to be back again next day. He went over everything he had on his heart. He somehow felt free after telling everything to Louis. All these secrets what he collected and kept inside of him. He felt better or was it because it was Louis? He turned his head to look at him and their eyes met. Harry saw an understanding in them, the worry was still there, but it seemed like he had given all answers.

“So… that’s it, that’s my story” Harry almost whispered.

Louis didn’t know what to say so he just stopped to think for a minute and leaned forward to hug Harry. He could feel him tense for a second, but then Harry just gave in and hugged Louis back. It seemed a little awkward hugging like this with their hands intertwined between them, but it felt right.

“I’m so sorry Harry” Louis whispered against Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t pity me Louis” Harry whispered back.

“No, no, not about that…” Louis said pulling back.

Harry looked at him with a confused look. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you, ever since you came ‘round” Louis said fiddling with his sleeves.

“Oh… It’s okay...i guess you have reasons to be” Harry said looking at him.

“No…yes I have, but it was stupid…” Louis said, “I’ve heard your story, now let me explain, Okay?” he asked looking back up.

Harry just nodded in understanding.

“When I first moved to London,” Louis started “I met a guy, his name was Mike and he… you kind of reminded me of him, because he the way you look, almost like him, but he just got darker skin? And I thought we had something like love between us… Till one day he just said that he is leaving me for his best friend or something and that kind of hurt me and all the love I thought was between us just replaced hate. I really hated him for doing what he did and hated everything what reminded me of him. So I just tried to ignore everything of that. And I was fine, I really was, but then you walked into the bar all dimples, green eyes and curly hair with Niall and I just…I lost it. I didn’t really meant anything of how I treated you just because you looked like him, but you really are not anything like him. I could just list a thousand of things that you have and he didn’t and…” he stopped to look at Harry. And the moment he did their lips met. Harry was kissing him. Louis could hear his heartbeat in his ears and for sure Harry could hear it too. It was like magic, a spark between them and the minute Louis parted his lips to deepen the kiss he could hear Harrys breathe hitch. It was beautiful, it felt like Louis was floating, their tongues danced in same rhythm and there wasn’t a place Louis rather would be right now, than here.

It didn’t last for long as they flinched from each other with the sound of someone knocking at Harry’s door.

“Harry baby?” His mom called and opened the door.

“Yes mom?” harry called back a little out of breath.

She opened the door and looked at them sitting on the bed, “I just wanted to let you know I made some dinner with Robin, you two want to join us?” she asked giving them apologetical look.

“Yeah, sure…” Harry responded with a smile, “Louis?” he turned to look at him.

“I’d love to” Louis said still dazed.

“Okay, meet you in the kitchen” Anne said and disappeared in the hallway.

Harry looked for a while at the doorway with smile on his face. He turned to look at Louis and there he was, smiling back at him.

Harry stood up and reached out his hand for Louis. “Shall we?” he asked.

“We shall” Louis responded and grabbed Harry’s hand.

* * *

 

All the following week seemed like a dream for Harry. He didn’t slept at the shed anymore, instead Louis offered him to stay on his couch with a promise he would keep Harry’s past “home” as a secret. It was nice, it really was, but the night when Harry has been woken up in the middle of the night because of Louis cat sneaking around, he really had the urge to just go back to shed, but that thought disappeared from his mind fast enough as he got up and sneaked into Louis bedroom and with a careful shake on his shoulder whispering “can I sleep with you?” and approval which sounded like a groan from Louis they shared a bed. As well as every other night which followed.

At work all seemed the same, but the other guys seemed to note that something between them has changed. Especially from Louis side, he wasn’t acting like an asshole towards Harry anymore, instead Zayn rather caught them giggling and making faces at each other like a twelve-year olds.

It was a day before Friday, and tomorrow Harry and Niall would perform at the bar, when Harry wrote a message to Niall.

_Hey Ni, can you play piano? – Harry_

Niall replied shortly after that with:

_Sure, what’s up? – Niall_

_I want to do another song  :) – Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sooooh wished they could be the ones who sing those songs and all, but oh well.
> 
> as always thank you for reading this and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! xx
> 
> YAY i'm kind of excited for next chappy got full folder of GIFs and pics ready for it! just be patient ^.^


	7. Everything about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O!!

-

Louis woke up feeling way too hot. He opened his eyes and noticed that Harry’s duvet was on top of his. They were sharing a bed, but didn’t share the blanket which was good in a way, but right now he regretted it. He pulled off both duvets and stood up. He went into bathroom to quickly take a shower and while he was brushing his teeth his stomach grumbled loudly. “Time for breakfast I guess” he said to his reflection. He returned into the bedroom and pulled on fresh band t-shirt with sweatpants and was on his way to find where Harry was, he really hoped he would wait him with breakfast.

_***_

_Friday 13 th of April,_

_Oh god… it’s 13 th and Friday!!! _Harry wrote sitting on the couch in the Louis living room. _I’m little bit worried about today’s singing at 17BLACK. I know I won’t be alone, because Niall will be right beside me, but still, I’ve never performed in front of the people in my life, I’m feeling anxious. I just hope they are just the nerves and after I get on that little stage it will all be gone. What makes it more terrifying is that I changed the song at the last minute and today I’m meeting up with Niall early before work to run through it. As Ni said good thing it’s an easy one and he could play it on his guitar._

_If I would question my songs choice it’s more like a… I don’t even know. Things with Louis have gone better, way better. I’m staying at his and we keep it our little secret. I know I can’t just stay here for as long as I want, and believe me I really would like to stay, but I know as soon as I get my salary I hope I can afford something small. But Louis is a gainer from all this, he can’t cook a shit, so I’m happy to do at least that for him. About the song. Yeah, I won’t hide it, it’s for Louis, and I hope he won’t get the idea wrong, but I feel something… something I can’t yet explain. So the song is for him, I know he opened up to me about his past and all the bad days we had, but I just feel like I should let him know I’m here for him, as a friend._

_Last night I had yet another dream and I think I should tell about those lyrics to Niall, maybe we can get a song out of it?_

_“I saw in the corner, there’s a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_

_It lies there alone, in its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never meant for two..” I think this part is because of the picture I showed to Louis, of me, mum and Gemma. There could be a lot of explanation for all this and I have no doubt my mind is trying to tell me something._

Harry closed the journal and sat looking at it, thinking. He didn’t notice when Louis walking to the kitchen stopped in the doorway taking in the sight. He noticed the old looking book in his hands. There were some things scribbled on it. He didn’t want to interrupt Harry, but hunger woke him up. He cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.

“Reading something?” Louis asked pointing at the book in Harrys hands.

Harry looked confused for a moment, but then he understood what he’s asking about. “No… not really. It’s Ermm my journal, it’s like a diary I write all kind of things and scribbles in there.”

“Oh…” Louis answered. “Well, did you eat something already?”

“No, not yet…do you want something?” Harry asked.

“If you offer to make something I’m not going to say no to that” Louis answered laughing.

“Alright then” Harry said putting the journal away and standing up. Only now Louis noticed that Harry was wearing only sweatpants which hung low on his hips showing off yet another one of his many tattoos, this one read _Might As Well…_

“Don’t you ever regret getting them?” Louis decided to ask.

Harry turned his head in confusion “Regret getting what?” he asked and didn’t saw he was approaching the kitchen doorway, but he missed it and run straight into corner of it. “Shit” he cursed rubbing side of his head.

Louis couldn’t hide the small laughter that escaped his mouth, sometimes Harry reminded him of a big clumsy goof. “Sorry… but yeah I mean the tattoos”, he finally answered.

“Well, not really. Some things happen or they are old and I just wanna change some in a while so I just cover them with different ones, don’t know if I can do that with the bigger ones tho” he answers entering the kitchen and turning around facing Louis. Louis is so busy admiring how Harrys back muscles move when he walks that he almost runs into him. Harry just smiles at that and points at his torso “like these birds, I got them because this one,” he points on the bigger one, “is covering one of my first tattoos…it was word LOVE into a flag thingy”.

“Yeah, I would definitely want to cover that one too” Louis said with a humour.

“Heeeeeeeey” Harry exclaimed poking him in the shoulder.

“You are cheesy Styles” Louis answered with a smirk and went around Harry to open the fridge.

“You aren’t better. What’s with the bird on your hand? Does it have a meaning?” Harry asks out of curiosity.

“Naaah, it’s just a fat bird on my hand” Louis answers turning around. “So, what do you prefer? I have nothing in the fridge” he shrugs.

Harry smiles, shakes his head saying “I can’t cook anything with nothing”.

“You disappoint me Harold, I though you are master in cooking, but now you say you can’t cook? Unbelievable” Louis pouts. “Well then.. looks like we have no chance then to have our breakfast somewhere else” he says making his way out of the kitchen, he stops at the door, turning his head and says “my treat”, he smiles and winks at Harry disappearing in the hallway.

Harry just stands and stares for a moment at the doorway, then following Louis way smiles to himself shaking his head in disbelief.

They spend around another 30 minutes just to get ready, when it’s done Louis has decided he going to take him on breakfast to his favourite bakery just down the street, he hasn’t been there for a while and he kind of hopes Harry will like it there.

When Louis is done with his hair he looks himself over one last time in the closet mirror, he loves his outfit, [he is wearing](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1e544028a90a2e34ab9500ff02122e93/tumblr_inline_n2wvjlmmJr1sxi05v.jpg) his favourite light jean jacket, dark t-shirt with dark jeans rolled up at his ankles and white toms. It’s warm enough and bakery isn’t that far. He turns around just in time to catch Harry walking out of his bathroom. [He’s got white t-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with brown boots](https://31.media.tumblr.com/21b81814aa51f51a6fc87cc410fd6251/tumblr_inline_n2wvknhP8N1sxi05v.png). He approaches his bag and picks up brown jacket what’s been laid on top of it and wears it. Harry notices him and they just stare at each other till Louis starts to laugh uncomfortably under Harrys stare.

“You ready then?” he asks after a moment.

Harry nods his head in agreement “Yeah…”.

“Well then, let’s go” Louis says and exits the room into the hallway with Harry following him.

When they get on the street and head in the direction of bakery they fall into easy conversation [walking side by side](https://31.media.tumblr.com/971b329cb3803bd076e32b25a9f050cc/tumblr_inline_n2wvliqdtI1sxi05v.jpg). When they reach the opposite side of street to bakery Harry abruptly stops.

“It was you!” He says out loud turning to Louis.

“What?” he asks in confusion.

“I have met you, well not exactly met, but you run into me” Harry says looking at Louis in disbelief.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Louis asks again.

“You had this very same jacket, I think you didn’t saw me when I was approaching or I saw you too late cause I wasn’t really looking where I go... I had a red hoodie on?” Harry exclaims.

Louis just looks at him for a moment in confusion. And then it hits him. “It was you? I think I heard you saying I’m sorry?” he asks.

Harry nods in agreement. “And I really was” he adds.

“Wow it must been fate of something” Louis says with a smile and mentions for Harry to cross the street.

“I believe so, the same day later I found paper that you guys are hiring” Harry adds.

“I wouldn’t believe you if you would have stopped when I run into you and told me we gonna work together” Louis says with a smile.

They enter the bakery and Louis notices that Mrs Hollow is already curiously looking at them.

“Good morning Mrs Hollow” Louis greets her approaching.

“Good morning to you too Louis” she smiles at him and looks over him at Harry.

Louis steps aside and mentioning at Harry says “This is Harry, Harry Mrs Hollow” he introduces them and leans closer to Harry to whisper loud enough for old lady to hear, “You’ll love her muffins they are the best I’ve ever ate” he sneaks a glance at old lady and smiles.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Hollow” Harry steps forward to shake hers hand lightly.

“What you boys would like?” lady asks to both of them.

“I’ll have my usual tea with chocolate muffin please” he says and turns to Harry. “Harry?” he asks.

“Erm…” he stutters. If Harry must admit he feels a little uncomfortable, he practically lives at Louis and now he even has to pay for his breakfast, he must look pathetic. “I-I don’t know?” he says at last.

Louis must see through him, because he gives Harry assuring smile and says “he will have the same”.

“Be ready in minute boys” Mrs Hollow says and disappears with two cups.

Louis turns to look at Harry and he says “Sorry, I just… You don’t have to you know?”

Louis reaches out to squeeze his bicep assuring, “Hey, it’s alright yeah? It’s my treat, I told you” he says.

Mrs Hollow comes back carrying two steaming cups and places them on the counter; she opens the stand and takes out two chocolate muffins, places them on one tray and slides on counter next to tea. “That will be 7.33 from you boys” she says smiling at them.

 Louis reaches in his back pocket and takes out the notes, “Thank you Mrs Hollow” he says with a wink taking the tray.

“Enjoy your breakfast boys, you are very lovely couple” she adds with a smile.

Harry coughs awkwardly and Louis laughs saying “No, No he’s not my… we are... we work together”.

“Oh! I’m sorry” Mrs Hollow says covering hers mouth in surprise.

“It’s alright, thanks again” Louis says with tray in his hands and goes off to his usual spot by the window.

“Thank you Mrs Hollow” Harry adds with a dimpled smile and follows Louis.

When they reach the table Louis says almost whispering “Well, that was awkward”.

“I wonder if that’s what everyone thinks” Harry giggles at that and takes a seat.

Louis sits down too. “I guess I should have told her at the greeting” he laughs, “but she’s a nice lady”.

“Do you come here often?” Harry asks.

“At the start I did, that’s how I know her, but recently not so. The very same day actually that’s where I was heading, had nothing in the fridge” he answers.

“I wonder if you ever had” Harry laughs again.

Louis slides him his cup with muffin and Harry takes it, lightly brushing his fingers over Louis. They share a small smile at each other at that.

Louis picks up his muffin and bites it off; he looks over at Harry and catches him staring. “Do I have something on my face?” he asks mouthful of muffin.

“No, no…” Harry answers startled.

“Then stop being a creep and eat” Louis says pointing at Harrys food.

“I’m not, it’s just…You-you have really nice eyes” Harry says. What the fuck is wrong with me, he thinks. Eyes? Really?

Louis visibly blushes at that and sips on his tea murmuring “Thanks”.

As Harry starts to eat Louis has to stop to hide his smile. He finds it a little funny how Harrys tongue darts out before he gets the muffin into his mouth, but Harry catches that and just rolls his eyes. Louis sips his tea for a moment looking out of the window, admiring yet another beautiful weather.

“’Y know I use to pass this place and wonder if the smell from the bakery matches things they bake..” Harry says leaning back on his chair with a smile on his lips.

Louis turns back at him, “does it?” he asks.

Harry nods and adds “I use to work at bakery, back in Cheshire”.

“Is this where you offer to bake for me?” Louis asks with a smile.

“Not really” Harry smirks, “even if I did, you have nothing in your fridge, I start to question your motives, what if what Zayn said about having two friends and cat is true?”

Louis laughs, when he calms down he answers still giggling “I guess you see now it’s really true”.

“Yeah..” Harry answers giving Louis a dimpled smile.

* * *

“Is everything set?” Harry asks for the hundredth time to Niall who just sits calmly by the curtain to the stage and sips on his beer with guitar in his lap. After all the rehearsing for the song Harry choose in last minute, Niall figured out how to play it on his guitar

“Yeah mate, just calm down, will you?” Niall answers talking in Harry’s nervous stare.

“Oh god, why did I agreed to do this” he says and approaches the curtain to peek in the bar, “Oh my god Niall, I don’t recall so many customers coming on Fridays ever!” Harry almost shouts turning around and looking at Niall like he has all the answers.

“Usually don’t and just because they have like same band playing every Friday, but we are fresh meat mate, they come out of curiosity, but they know it has to be good, after all it’s 17BLACK and it has to be good” Niall exclaims.

Harry chews on his bottom lip with worry on his face.

“Don’t say you changed your mind mate” Niall asks him standing up and approaching.

“No, no… I’m just so nervous and excited at the same time, ‘y know I’ve never done this, this is big Niall how you can be so calm?” Harry questions.

“I guess I just deal with this differently than you and I have a stage experience” Niall exclaims petting Harry on his shoulder.

After a second they hear Louis voice. It sounds like he is on the stage and taking to guests. Harry and Niall approach the curtain and peeks through it. “What is he doing Ni?” Harry whispers.

“He makes us an entrance Harry” Niall giggles, he knows this far too well.

[Louis stands at the edge of the stage facing everyone in the club and speaks](https://31.media.tumblr.com/97da35ed1e54ba40893e3f29938e23bf/tumblr_inline_n2wxwdsh1b1sxi05v.gif). “Hello everybody!” he shouts in to the microphone and bar cheers at that. “As we all know, it’s Friday and that can’t mean anything else than some live music!” crowd cheers again. “But…” he pauses, “tonight it will be little different and by different I mean Niall finally has agreed to play for us, as you know I’ve been begging him on my knees for it to do” Louis jokes. “But he won’t be performing alone…” he pauses again, “because who knew our bartender Harry can sing!” he shouts again and crowd cheers.

“Great, now if I mess up everyone will boo at us” Harry whines quietly and Niall just giggles.

“But before we welcome them on the stage” Louis continues. “I would like to call my mate Niall on here, have a little pep talk and stuff.” Louis says and turns into their direction “Niall mate will you join me?” He waves for him to come.

Niall pets Harry on the shoulder one more time and enters the stage. As soon as he comes into view all bar erupts in more louder cheering. He approaches Louis waving at everyone excitedly grinning.

“Hey mate” Niall says and high fives him.

“Hey,” Louis answers. “So tell me… are you nervous?” Louis asks smiling.

“”m not at all, but can’t say that about Harry” Niall says with a laughter.

“As you mention him, where the hell is he? Don’t say he bailed on us!” Louis asks scanning crowd and the side of the stage where Niall came from.

“Nah, he’s just little shaky, ‘cmon Harry. Everyone help me call Harry on stage! Harry… Harry… Harry!” Niall chants and everyone in the bar with him.

Harry nervously steps out on the little stage and approaches them, waving Hi’s at the crows.

“Alright guys the stage is yours, break a leg!” Louis says and shakes Nialls hand. “Niall your guitar is there” [he points with his hand at the side of stage](https://31.media.tumblr.com/878f3af7d6afc4020ad1040347be4802/tumblr_inline_n2wxvpgNej1sxi05v.gif), pats him on the shoulder and says “Good luck guys” leaving.

Both of them take their spots. Harry at the front standing and Niall sitting on prep what looks like stairs.

“Hello everyone,” Harry starts. “Thank you for erm coming, we gonna sing a cover from Coldplay. Hope you gonna enjoy as it’s our first time singing here and…”

“Shut up and sing!” someone yells from the crowd.

Harry laughs nervously and says “Oh well… as crowd says we do, so here it is Fix You and it’s for you…” Harry finishes and at last words turns his head to look at Louis.

Louis just stares at him and waits.

Niall starts to play his guitar and [Harry sings](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e5877f9cdf8915c073e94775231707dd/tumblr_inline_n2wxuzxssk1sxi05v.gif):  _[“When you try your best but you don’t succeed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)_

_[When you get what you want but not what you need](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[Stuck in reverse”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

 

Louis feels like he is stuck in the bubble where only he and Harry are. His voice is deep when he sings and so full of emotion it feels like Louis can read it on his face and his voice. There is goose bumps forming on his body and he can’t stop himself from a little shiver and he just can’t stop looking at him in amazement.

[“ _And the tears come streaming down your face”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) [ Niall continues singing next verse](https://31.media.tumblr.com/38c2b9be1cfd8c17e8fb480759f0bc69/tumblr_inline_n2wxm7xplB1sxi05v.gif).

_[“When you lose something you can’t replace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[When you love someone but it goes to waste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[Could it be worse?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

They both start singing the chorus and Louis has to admit they harmonize pretty well, they really sound good. And having a look around the bar seems that everyone else is enjoying their singing as much as he is.

_ [“Lights will guide you home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_ [And ignite your bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[And I will try…to fix you”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)_ Harry finishes looking at Louis.

There are little pause where Niall plays his guitar and Harry uses it to go and sit down next to him as [he starts to sing again.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/ff89ecadc3e2f24488455961b457b46a/tumblr_inline_n2wxa7KXGP1sxi05v.gif)

_[“And high up above or down below](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[When you’re too in love to let it go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[But if you never try you’ll never know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[Just what you’re worth”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[ “Lights will guide you home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[And ignite your bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

_[And I will try…to fix you”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck) _

There is a long part where [Niall stands up and makes a good show on playing his guitar. ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/18f1da2bf6cc3a668b568c47af5c3962/tumblr_inline_n2wxi5c4Vy1sxi05v.gif)He is good, Louis thinks, he was born to be on stage and he can’t believe it took him till he met Harry to finally show what he can do. Harry, Louis thinks, he really has changed everyone lives since he’s been around and he brings out only the best of all of them, even Niall, just looking at this performance makes Louis grin proudly that those up there are his friends and oh… Harry said something about that this song is for Louis? He was enjoying the music too far and didn’t think what lyrics would mean and as they started to sing last verses to their song Louis had to pay attention, he had to.

[ _“Tears stream, down your face_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _When you lose something you cannot replace_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _Tears stream down your face and I…_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _Tears stream, down your face_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _Tears stream down your face and I_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _Lights will guide you home_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[ _And ignite your bones_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)

[_And I will try to fix you..”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH02OYFYzck)Harry finishes again and  [ looking at Louis ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/15a09e1810d2d7a43b99f965b9e8842a/tumblr_inline_n2ww61wefR1sxi05v.gif) .

Harry stands up and comes beside Niall and they both bow in the front and as thank you. All bar erupts in cheers and whistles and Harry really can’t explain what it makes him to feel like. It’s surreal, they loved it and that only makes him grin wider and hug Niall in excitement. “It was great Ni! We did it well” Harry says loud enough for Niall to hear in crowd cheering.

“Thanks mate! You were great Harry, you were!” Niall shouts back laughing.

They both give a crowd another bow and goes off the stage where Louis accompanied by Zayn and Liam are waiting for them all smiles and open arms. So they make some awkward group hug where everyone is congratulating them.

“That was sick lads!” Liam shouts excitedly.

“Thank you guys, that means a lot” Harry says with his arm still wrapped around Nialls shoulders.

“’Cmon then let’s celebrate!” Louis shouts and motions for everyone to follow him to the bar. Louis goes behind it and takes from under the counter top tray full of shots, he places it down saying “Anyone mentioned shots?” and giving a huge grin.

“That’s what I’m talking ‘bout” Niall says already reaching for two shots at the same time and bringing them up each in one hand.

“Never one to wait eh?” Liam says cautiously reaching for the one who seems not so full.

Zayn reaches for one too, careful not to spill it on his clothes he brings it up to his nose and sniffs. “That’s fucking tequila mate, if Nick sees this…” he starts.

“Don’t worry Zaynie, that’s all on him” he looks over Zayn and winks at someone, Zayn turns around and meets Nick waving at him so he just gives him thumbs up and turns back. “Looks like he’s satisfied” Zayn adds.

“Why wouldn’t he, after show like that, damn I won’t be surprised if he asks you guys to do it on regular basis” Louis says reaching for shot as well.

“What? I mean he can do that? Like ask us..i mean..” Harry stutters.

“Calm down your curls Haz, he hasn’t said anything yet” Louis says assuring him.

“Ha-ha if you are up for it ‘m not gonna say no” Niall adds placing already one empty shot glass and taking new one.

“Heey Ni slow down, I haven’t said we can drink yet” Louis shouts.

“If I have to wait I rather buy my own drinks then mate, you are too slow to keep up with me” Niall answers laughing.

“Yeah, yeah alright, let’s drink then, for new beginning and friendship!” Louis cheers.

“That’s lamest speech I’ve ever heard from you mate” Zayn jokes.

“Shut up Zayn and drink” Louis adds.

“Cheers” they all say at the same time and empty their shots.

\--

Good 2 hours and 6 shots later Louis finds himself on the dance floor. He feels very drunk and the thing is, he feels someone grinding against him and it takes just a second to turn his head when in his view appears curly hair and dimpled smile. He freezes for a moment, but then he realises it’s just Harry, a very drunk Harry indeed. He feels so hot against Louis back that he can’t get himself to do much anything to stop it, so he just falls into his rhythm and circles his round bum and hips against Harry’s front. He has to yelp in surprise when Harry wraps his large hands around his waist and pulls closer. Louis can’t do anything much as lean against Harry at that placing his head on his shoulder. Harry uses the moment to softly bite at the sensitive skin under Louis ear and hears him choking on a silent moan. “Fuck Louis!” Harry swears in his ear and Louis can feel Harrys bulge against his bum. He can feel himself getting hard just at the thought how close Harry is to him and all he would want right now is just rip off those clothes and feel Harry’s smooth skin under his fingers.

They still dance grinding against each other and Louis really can take it till the point where Harry slides his hands under his t-shirt at the front and his fingertips graze the fabric of the edge of his jean front. In that moment Louis covers Harrys hand with his own and pulls off of him still holding by his hand and dragging him off the dance floor and into the stock room. As soon as they are inside they are surrounded by darkness, they don’t even look for any kind of light just attacking each other mouths in passionate kiss. They kiss with their tongues discovering both of them and when Harry somehow situates Louis against the wall he drags his teeth across Louis lower lip and yet another moan escapes him. Louis just want to touch, he can’t stand that only a thin fabric like Harrys tank is blocking it, so he slides his hands till the edge of Harry’s tank and whispers “Off… off…take it off”. Harry submits his will and drags it over his head and it flies somewhere in the stock room. As soon as it’s off Louis places his hands on his chest and slowly drags them down, enjoying how every muscle under his touch jumps. Harry has to close his eyes and take a deep breath with all his will to stop himself from attacking Louis lips again and just enjoying the moment.

“Damn it Harry you are so hot” Louis whispers in the dark still rummaging with his hands over Harrys body.

“Let me…” Harry whispers back tugging at Louis jean buttons.

Oh…Louis freezes for the moment and understands where this is going. He feels strained in his own tight jeans and Harry is asking him for something they might regret later, but… he loses his track of thought and the feeling Harry gives him softly dragging his fingertips over the bulge of Louis front and that’s where Louis can’t stop. He wraps his hands around Harry’s neck and just pulls him back into the kiss. It’s slow and deep and that’s just enough of an answer Harry really needs. He picks up Louis and at that he wraps his legs around Harrys hips to pull him so much more closely. They kiss like that and when Harry starts to suck and kiss at his neck he almost misses how Harry unbuttons his jeans and slides his hand inside wrapping it around his length and dragging a thumb over his already leaking head. “Oh my God” Louis chokes out. “Please Harry do something” he almost begs.

So Harry does he pumps him achingly slowly enjoying every sound Louis makes, he can feel himself too tight in his jeans and he knows he won’t last any longer from the sounds Louis make. He takes his hand off of Louis hard cock and Louis whimpers at the loss of his touch. Harry opens his own jeans and pulls them a little lower to release he own painfully hard cock. He squeezes it at the base to release a little pressure and after takes both of their cocks in his large palm. They both moan at the sensation it makes and it takes few pumps for both of them to come all over Harry’s hand. He slowly works them both through their orgasms and Louis hold on to him inhaling Harrys smell.

“Let’s clean up yeah?” Harry whispers and places a kiss on Louis sweaty forehead. He slowly releases Louis from his hold and makes sure he can stand on his own. He does, a little wobbly, but he does. Harry fumbles around the wall for a light switch and when he finds it he says “Close your eyes Lou”, he does and he can feel a light behind his closed eyes, he knows he can open them by now, but he can’t make himself to do it. It was good to be in the dark, where it hide everything from the view; it’s seemed like a dream and opening eyes now would mean that he has to face reality, but he don’t want for that dream to really end. He is forced to open them though when he feels a cold touch at his front. He opens his eyes to see Harry giving him an apologetic look saying “Sorry, we don’t have here nay other water then the one in cooler”.

When he is cleaned up Harry carefully arranges him back in his jeans and zips him up, and just looks at him. “You are weirdly quiet” Harry says.

Louis realises that yes indeed he haven’t said a word, he feels like all the drunkenness has gone. He looks into the Harrys green eyes which look darker because of the light in the room and he just can’t stop his tears that are falling over his cheeks. “When did I manage to fall apart?” He whispers choking on his sobs.

“Hey now Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry says enveloping him into the hug and slowly rocking as Louis held onto him painfully tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeem don't judge me, the end makes me cringe? :z it was unexpected............. and just because i've spent too much time watching videos looking to make gifs and larry feels just... just... you understand meeeee?  
> BUT OMG i'm sorry itš so late again :/  
> the bug is still in my head and we are less one girl at work and that means we have to work more and thankfully next week she is back and i 'm back on more time to finish this! 3 more chaps to go tho, thank you for sticking around and reading this, i'm really surprised someone actually does it.  
> thank you for kudos! <3 appreciated!!
> 
> cheers xx.
> 
> P.S. i've got a page set up on my tumblr for this fan-fic, just all the pics and some text all in one place, i even made a cover for this story :)  
> http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/itiswhatitis


	8. Don't Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii...

-

Louis wakes up in his bed and he is alone. His thoughts are still fuzzy from yesterday, but one thing he really regrets doing. He was weak, damn it, he cried in front of Harry? He can’t wrap his mind around that. And after what Harry did in the stock room he really just feels pathetic, Harry must think he is some kind of a weirdo, that’s why he isn’t even here.

Louis thinks, try’s to remember how he got home. Did he walk? Or got taxi? He lifts himself up in sitting position and he momentarily regrets it. He feels like he has been hit by a truck, maybe truck did hit him; after all he doesn’t remember how he got home. He rubs his hands over the face and exhales with a long sigh. The second he does though he hears someone rustling around in the kitchen. He slowly, very slowly gets out of the bed. He takes a look at the time on his nightstand and it shows 11:34 am. It seems a little too dark for morning and the minute he takes a look outside the window he can see that the skies are covering big grey rain clouds. _Wonderful,_ he thinks and proceeds exiting his room.

When he reaches the kitchen, wearing only his underwear, he stops at the door. Harry is standing in front of the oven cooking something, it smells like pancakes. He takes a look on Harry’s left where piles of them are already forming on the plate and yes, definitely pancakes. On the background is softly playing radio, it’s one of those punk-rock bands that are so popular right now, but this song Louis has heard like a million times “ _[She looks so perfect”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk9YeTAGWnw),_ he really does, Louis thinks, standing there is his underwear with his blue stripy apron around, it’s the one he never needed to use, was a present from his sister when he moved here, but seeing it on Harry makes him want to call and tell her thank you. He must have made some kind of a noise because Harry has turned around and now is looking at him. Louis really must look terrible, because it feels like a long time has passed and none of them has said anything.

“Hi” Louis croaks out. And yes now when he has to talk he can feel his throat hurting too. _What have I done yesterday night?_

“Hi” Harry says with a little smile.

“Erm.. Pancakes?” Louis says motioning at the oven.

“Yeah umm…well I couldn’t sleep, so I decided why not make breakfast” Harry says taking the plate with pancakes and placing it on the table.

“Uhm great” Louis answers and slowly approaches the table. He sits down and exhales loudly rubbing his fingers against his temples all the while Harry watching him.

“Hangover?” Harry says with a laugh in his tone.

“Do you know by any chance if some truck or bus hit me yesterday?” Louis asks peeking through his hands which are now rubbing his whole face.

“Not that I would know, but I can assure you that you were sound asleep when I took you home” Harry assures him taking out the syrup from cupboard and placing it next to the plate.

“Right, home…Howdyou…When…” Louis stuttered.

“I called the cab” Harry says switching off the oven and sitting down at the table. “When you…you fell asleep when I..you…when we…hugged” he finished.

“Oh… so I didn’t do anything…” Louis started.

“I took you out through the back door, so nobody really saw us, except the driver” Harry said taking a bite from his pancake.

Louis head fell on the table with a loud thud and he momentarily regretted it. “Damn it!” He cursed.

Harry laughed mouthful at that, after swallowing he said “It won’t help for the headache you know”.

“I know, god I’m so stupid” Louis said.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to agree with that” Harry exclaimed giving a dimpled grin.

“Just shut up and give me some pancakes” Louis said reaching for the plate and taking it.

They ate after that in the silence, only sound making the radio. Until Harry spoke “Do you…erm…do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?”

If Louis thought he couldn’t feel any worse, now he felt embarrassingly stupid. “What’s about it? I was drunk, you were drunk, it happened. Move on”.

“Well yeah, I kinda get it, but like, the last part before you fell asleep?” Harry asked unsure.

“Oh..” _Or the part where I cried, awesome!_ Louis thought. “I-I really don’t feel like talking about that, if you excuse me I still feel a little tired,” he said getting up. ”I’m gonna go try to have some more sleep” Louis said stopping at the doorway, “Thanks for pancakes and… yeah, thanks”.

“My pleasure Louis” Harry said to Louis who already was gone from the doorway.

Harry cleaned everything up and decides that he could use a nap too. He enters Louis room and sees him sleeping with his back turned to him. He considers it for a moment before getting in the same bed, maybe Louis wouldn’t want him there, but he assumes he would be sleeping already he gets in anyway. He lays there for a moment just looking at the ceiling and thinking.

“You know it’s weird when you think you have forgotten someone, but then you realise you haven’t really…” Louis says lowly.

Harry is taken aback from that and he have to turn his head into Louis direction to make sure he didn’t imagined it, but he stays silent, he lets Louis speak.

“I always thought that it would be so much easier just to run away, hide somewhere, but I feel like now, all of what I escaped from has found me again. I just feel…“, Louis sighs. ”I feel like nothing’s good for me, there always have to be something what makes everything worse.”

“’m not going anywhere” Harry whispers. He doesn’t know why he is afraid that speaking any louder would scare Louis away. “Unless you want me to” he finishes.

“I-I I’m not sure I really want it Harry, but…” Louis says and turns around facing Harry. “But you will. Everyone does.”

“’m not everyone Lou and I think you are forgetting the part where I was…well practically still am, homeless. And if you think that I don’t know or understand how you feel, you are absolutely wrong, because I do” Harry says eyeing Louis face for any expression.

There is a moment of silence before Louis speaks again. “How can you be so strong? I mean, I can’t get over one stupid break up which is nothing compared to your life and things you been through, like I don’t understand.”

“It’s all about faith Louis, just have some faith in yourself. I can’t promise you gonna wake up next morning and everything will be back to normal, because it won’t. But if you believe things can get better, like I did, it can get better and look where faith has brought me. Like, seriously, if someone would tell me I’m gonna get a job in top-5 London club without even CV, I wouldn’t believe it. And did I mention the singing, the performing for all those people? That’s something I would never imagine or even believe in.” He says pointing at Louis.

Louis thinks for a moment and after a lot of considering Harrys words he gives him a small smile and says “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He reaches out and places his hand on top of Harry’s whispering “Thank you Harry.”

Harry just nods and returns him a small smile.

“Can we sleep now? We have about umm…” Louis reaches over Harry to have a look at the time which is showing 1:13 p.m. “about 5 hours before we need to head down to the club” he finishes plopping down on the pillow again.

“Yeah, we can” Harry says and wraps his blanket around tighter, “Have good sleep Lou”.

“You too Harry, thank you...again” Louis says closing his eyes.

* * *

They wake up after 4 and a half hour, not because of the alarm, but of someone’s phone ringing very loudly through the room.

“It’s yours Harry, shut that thing off” Louis groans hiding under the thick blanket.

Harry sighs and gets out of the bed running over to closet where his discarded jeans lay. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and it displays name _Robin._ _Strange_ , Harry thinks and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Harry? Thank god finally you picked up…” Robin said from the other end.

“Yeah, it’s me Robin… Why? What’s wrong?” Harry asks and at that Louis drags off his blanket to look at Harry.

“Your mother Harry, I went out to get some groceries and when I returned she was…she was…I found her…”

“What? Tell me Robin” he almost shouted into the phones speaker. Louis got out from the bed in instant and was in front of Harry eyeing him, trying to understand what got him so stressed.

“I found her unconscious on the kitchen floor Harry, I called the ambulance right away, and they took her to St. Elizabeth hospital.”

“Oh god” Harry said looking at Louis. Louis mouthed _what’s wrong?_ “Okay, alright I’ll try to be there as soon as I can…okay that’s Robin” he said and ended the call.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Louis asked again.

Harry covered his face with his arms rubbing it, trying to think “My mother Lou…she…they took her to hospital”.

Louis reached out and wrapped his hands around Harry’s wrists taking his hands off of his face. “Go Harry…” he said looking at him.

“What?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Go to her Harry, she obviously needs you now,” Harry was about to speak, but Louis just continued. “Don’t worry about the work, I’ll be fine, just go” he said retrieving his hands from Harry’s.

“Are you sure?” he asked in disbelief.

“Hundred percent Harry, it’s a no brainer. What are you still doing here? GO!” Louis answered shouting out last part.

“Yeah, yeah” Harry said picking up his jeans and trying to wear them while hopping on one foot to get to his duffle bag for clean shirt. He succeeded and grabbing the bag proceeded to exit the room, but he stopped at the door, turned around and approached Louis, who was still standing in the same spot watching him, he leaned down and kissed him. It’s was so quick Louis couldn’t register when Harry was already exiting the room and leaving him with a soft thank you on his lips.

* * *

Harry got to the hospital in nearly 20 minutes. He rushed inside and approached the reception desk asking “Hello, good afternoon I’m looking for Anne Cox, she was brought in today”

Receptionist gave Harry a look and tapped a few buttons on hers computer, she lifted hers stare at Harry and asked “I’m sorry but are you family member?”

“Yes, Yes, I’m hers son” Harry answered trying to sound calm.

“mhm okay…” the said and tapped some more buttons. Harry was getting more nervous, this was taking too long. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more information, but all I see here, that she is in intensive care section”.

“Oh god…why?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry sir…” He didn’t hear what she said next, because someone was shouting his name and when he turned his head he saw it was Robin approaching him.

“Harry, thank god you are here” Robing said a little breathless.

“What’s wrong Robin? Where is she? Is she alright? Tell me she is alright” Harry asked almost sounding desperate.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you any information, they wouldn’t tell me anything, because I’m not a family member. All I know is that she is in intensive care section now. You need to wait for a doctor Harry, let’s go” he said tugging Harry by his arm and leading the way to the lifts.

When they reached the 3rd floor and exited the lift they looked for any doctor who would help them, but no one ever came. Robin sat down on the waiting chairs and Harry just walked forth and back on the hallway. After what felt like hours finally one of the nurses came through the door and Harry rushed to her.

“Hello, do you know anything about Anne Cox? Where she is now? Anything” he asked.

“Sorry Sir, there is nothing I can tell you at the moment” she responded giving an apologetic smile and leaving him standing there alone again.

After that Harry decided that stressing out won’t help him. He sat down next to Robin and just decided to wait; it was difficult to keep all those bad thoughts starting with _What if?_ Away from his mind and he was only grateful when he saw _Louis_ name flashing on the screen identifying he received a new message.

_Hey, anything new? – Louis_

A small smile played on Harrys lips when he read it and typed out the response. _I wish, everyone just keeps telling me there is nothing to tell atm – Harry_

_Crap. She will be alright Haz I know it – Louis_

_I hope so – Harry_

_Hey, have some faith ;) – Louis_

Harry laughed to himself at that, because nearly few hours ago he said that to Louis. It’s really unbelievable how fast they can turn the roles from the ones who comforts, to the ones who need to be comforted.

_Thank you – Harry_

_Already got that x – Louis_

Harry was about to reply when doctor approached them. “Harry Styles?” he said eyeing both men.

“It’s me. Do you have any information about my mother?” Harry asked hopeful.

 “I’m afraid that’s why I’m here. No, no don’t worry” the doctor started seeing Harrys expression change,” as I see from her medical history she been ill with Alzheimer’s and that was what cause to pass her out, as we researched her brain didn’t get enough oxygen leaving her in the station you found her” doctor finished.

“Is she alright? Is she awake? Can I see her?” Harry asked.

“We have connected her to the system to give her some medicine, so she is sleeping, but you can see her. She is in room 256” doctor said, “If you’ll excuse me I have to go now”.

“Thank you” Harry said proceeding to the said room.

When Harry entered the room there she was. Laying in the bed, she looked paler than Harry ever remembered her to be. Hers face surrounded with hers dark hair and with blue circles under her eyes he could see how much the illness took away from her. Harry approached hers bed and sat on the chair next to it grabbing hers hand in his. He couldn’t stop the [hot tears streaming down his cheeks](https://31.media.tumblr.com/4caf42385bcfd81297cd432ba5eb3561/tumblr_inline_n3iudeeGcO1sxi05v.gif). He didn’t know what he would do if he would lose her, the only person in his life he have left. Anne was his everything. If she dies Harry would want it to be from old age surrounded by him and grandchildren. Not today, not now, not like this.

He didn’t remember when he passed out, but he was awakened by Robin lightly tapping on his shoulder.

“Have a rest Harry, I’ll stay with her” Robin said lowly.

Harry took another look at his sleeping mothers face and got up. “Yeah, I guess I should, call me if something happens?” Harry said facing Robin.

“Sure, don’t worry” he answered taking his seat.

Harry exited the hospital room and stood there wondering where he should go and what he should do. He didn’t felt like sleeping now and taking a look at the waiting chairs he noticed his duffle bag, it was still where he left it, by the chairs, before he rushed to see his mother. He approached the chair and picked it up. Sat down on the chair and took out his journal. This time he didn’t feel like writing much, but all he wrote was words what were hunting him even in the sleep…

_Saturday 14 th of April,_

_Now you were standing there, right in front of me_

_I hold on, it’s getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be._

_I saw in the corner, there’s a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_

_It lies there alone, in its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never made for two…_

_I’ll keep my eyes wide open_

_I’ll keep my arms wide open_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feeling alone_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feelin’ alone._

_I promised one day that I’d bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand,_

_Seems like these days, I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I’ll keep my eyes wide open_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feelin’ alone_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feelin’ alone_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of feelin’ alone_

_Don’t let me, don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’m tired of sleeping alone…_

He closed his journal with the last words. He felt a little better once all of it was down on the old paper between all the broken and scribbled pages he been writing for years, all his memories and all his thoughts, all of his life since the day he remembers getting the journal. He couldn’t explain what kind of spell made him lift his gaze up and off the journals old covers, but the young woman approaching him wasn’t the person he thought he will ever see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... sorry a short one but important!!  
> thank for sticking by and reading all of this, just one more chappy left + epilogue! OH MY!!
> 
> thank you for kudos appreciated xx


	9. Always & Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh sorry for the too much dialogues...

-

“Gemma?” Harry whispered thinking it might not be real, that he is just too tired and his mind is playing games with him. But no, she is approaching, slowly but coming closer to him with worry on hers face. It looks like she is as scared as he is, but they might not be scared of the same thing though.

She haven’t changed a bit, Harry thinks eyeing her closely now, she have the same face features as he, you clearly can see they are related, and has a blue-ish hair, but it fits her, he thinks, and still she feels like a stranger. Harry starts to remember all the things he has been through looking for her, looking after their mother while she was… Wait where was she?

Harry decides he doesn’t have to explain himself to her, but he would like to hear what she has to say. He links his hands leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground, he will wait and he will listen. He hears her stop just a few feet away from him, but he seals his lips and holds his emotions inside, as much as he is disappointed at her he can’t let it show, it’s a toughest battle but he is strong, he will show her that he is alright, this means nothing.

“Hi Harry” she speaks. It’s strange to hear her voice as well and the words almost slip out of his mouth, but he holds them.

It looks like she is waiting for the response, or at least hoped she will get something, but she just sighs and sits down next to him on hard hospital chairs.

“Look, I know you must be angry at me and probably you don’t even want to see me here, but I’m sorry Ok? I know it was selfish of me to just go away and leave you alone dealing with all of that, it must be hard, but I‘m really sorry Harry” She says with such an ease that it’s enough for Harry to give up.

“You got it right, it was hard” he says almost inaudible still facing the ground.

“I’m sorry I put you through…” she starts, but Harry interrupts her.

“It’s not enough if you feel sorry Gemma, it won’t help. It won’t wake her up, it won’t heal her… it won’t undo everything you put her and me through. Do you even realise how long have you been gone without a word?” By the end of it Harry is looking at her, looking at hers frightened, surprised face, was she waiting for him to yell at her? Or the things he might say?

“I-I…” She stutters.

Harry stands up and turns to her saying “I didn’t need you when you were gone, I don’t need you now. I don’t want you here Gemma, why are you even here? Why now?” He stops to just look at her waiting for an answer, when she doesn’t answer he continues “That’s what I thought, goodbye” he says and stalks off into direction of vending machines. He feels like there isn’t enough air for him to breathe, just few more steps and he will be around the corner away from hers gaze following him. He is sure that she is hoping he will turn around, but he doesn’t, he keeps walking and as soon as he disappears around the corner he steadies himself against the wall, slowly sliding down, giving in. _I thought it will be easier, I was wrong._

* * *

When he gets back she is gone. The previously occupied chair by the room is empty, it feels strange, and it almost feels like the first time. Harry thinks he should be happy she is gone, but he isn’t, honestly he hoped she would stay, maybe explain? But no, all he feels is emptiness inside of him like a chair, once occupied with his sister. Harry approaches the chairs and takes his old spot. He really can’t believe this, it almost feels like she wasn’t even here and now when she is gone again, for the second time Harry doesn’t even have a willing power to go and look for her, because he knows he won’t find her unless she will want to be found.

 The door to the room opens and outside steps Robin.

“Did you have any rest Harry?” he asks sitting next to him.

“Not really” he answers rubbing his face with his hands. “How is she?” he asks.

“Nothing new, she is still sleeping” Robin answers lowly.

Harry sighs and says “You know you don’t have to stay here Robin, go home have a rest, and come back tomorrow”.

“It’s really not a problem Harry, but I guess I’ve been here enough. Just let me know if there is anything new?” Robin says rubbing his palms against trousers and standing up.

“Sure, thank you Robin” Harry says with a small smile and a nod.

When Robin leaves, Harry’s left alone, he really has no clue what to do now so he pulls out his phone and is about to text the only person he knows would understand him, but changes his mind. He doesn’t feel like crowding Louis with his problems, so he locks his phone and slides it back in his pocket assuring himself that even if he texted Louis, he would be too busy to text him back.

Over the next few hours Harry has been walking in and out of his mother’s hospital room, she still sleeps and it gets too frustrating for Harry to handle. Once he gets back out in the hallway he sits on the same now familiar chairs and suddenly feels so tired that he can’t place the moment when he lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

Louis finishes the work shortly after midnight, he is lucky it wasn’t too busy despite it is Saturday. When he lock everything up he stands for a while in front of the bar contemplating what he should do. Harry hasn’t written him ever since he left to hospital and that makes him worry a bit. He decides to be there for him as he been there for him and be good friend after all, he raises his hand calling out “taxi!” and heads to the hospital.

When he gets there he fights a battle with receptionist about the visiting hours, but shortly after 10 minutes of explaining the situation and all the charming he can master he heads down to the lifts to reach the 3rd floor. Once he is out of it he sees a figure with curly hair sleeping on the hard benches situated along the wall. He approaches him slowly and confirms that in fact he is sleeping and he looks rather tired, his skin much paler in bright hospital lights and obvious blue circles under his shut eyes. Louis takes off his jacket and places it on Harry’s sleeping form, he must be freezing laying in just a t-shirt. Louis decides to go grab some snacks for himself and Harry as he might be hungry when he wakes up. He slowly wonders around the corner to the vending machines and is greeted by a female figure smacking the machine.

“You might want to be a little quiet around here, with all the patients sleeping and all that” Louis says approaching her.

“I guess ‘m not lucky with these, it swallowed my change, that’s fairly enough what it deserves” she says turning hers head to look at Louis.

He has to blink. He blinks two more times just to make sure he isn’t dreaming. This girl, in front of him looks just like the girl form the picture Harry showed him, but she must be older now, definitely older and she has blue hair instead of dark.

She must have seen something shock a like on his face as she says “is there something wrong with me?” She tries to see herself in the reflection of vending machine rubbing at hers face.

“No, no it’s  just…”he starts a little dazed, soon he returns back to his normal self and approaches her with words “wait, let me help you, I know a thing or two about these”, he stands next to vending machine and holding on it with one hand softly bumps his hip on its side. After a moment they hear money rolling out of it. “There you go” he says with a small smile.

“Oh, thank you” she says picking up the coins and stuffing them in the pockets. “How did you know about this?” she asks motioning at the vending machine.

“We have few of these at bar I work at and let’s just say I have mastered my skills in dealing with them and angry customers” he answers with a silent laugh.

“Wow, impressive” she says and goes to sit down on the other line of chairs opposite the machines.

Louis drops some coins into the snack machine and after a loud squeak and few fiddling sounds inside he receives his snacks, he picks them up and he knows he should be going back to see if Harry has woken up, but instead he takes a seat next to blue haired girl. She looks at him fiddling with hers cup of mocha and asks “Do you have anyone here or you just save people from money eating vending machines?”

Louis coughs awkwardly on his escaping laugher. “Yes, no…sorry” he laughs apologetically looking at her. “My friend I work with has a mother here and I came for support, y’know” he answers shortly.

“Oh, well he’s lucky to have friend like you” she smiles saying.

“And you?” Louis asks, clearly knowing the answer.

“Erm, my-my…my mom is here” she says looking down at her cup in hands.

Louis hums in understanding not sure if he should ask anything else.

After a brief pause she speaks again. “I haven’t seen her for a very long time and my brother kind of hates me?” she says finishing it up with a sigh.

Louis has to think after hearing that and he can’t really believe that Harry would possibly hate her, maybe be angry or disappointed, but not hate her. “He don’t hate you” Louis blurts out, when she looks at him confused he adds “I mean, how can you be so sure? Did he tell you that? Sorry it’s really none of my business you don’t have to answer you know” he says rushing to add it.

“No, it’s fine, like, he made clear that he doesn’t want to see me here anyway so that sums up everything pretty much” she says with a dry laugh.

“Did you explain why you were gone?” Louis unsurely asks.

“No, I tried, but he wouldn’t listen…” she almost whispers and Louis has to lean a little closer to hear it.

“I’m sure you have a good reason, you shouldn’t just give up” he says patting hers hand and getting up.

She looks at him once more with a small smile. “Thank you, I will try..” she says squeezing hers hands tighter around the cup.

“No worries, by the way I’m Louis” he says extending his arm.

“Gemma” she says squeezing his hand with smile. “It’s a bit awkward” she grins exposing the same dimples Louis has seen over the weeks.

“Yeah, but hey, he might be stubborn, but it’s worth a shot” he says and leaves her with a smile.

It takes few seconds before she realises what he just said and when she turns around to ask he is gone from hers view.

***

When Louis rounds the corner he sees that Harry is awake. He now sits with Louis jacket in his lap slowly rubbing sleep out of his face. He hears someone approaching and he turns his head trying to hide the yawn to look at Louis. When their eyes meet it seems like they are in separate world. There is understanding between them, Louis knows there isn’t much he can say, but Harry is just glad he is here. There is a spark of happiness even in the moment like this.

“Hi” Louis says still looking at Harry, giving him a warm smile. He finally approaches him and sits next to him.

“Hi” Harry croaks out, his voice sounds heavy with sleep and much lower than usual.

“I got you snacks, thought you’d be hungry” Louis says giving him the pack of cheese crackers.

“Uh- thanks” Harry says taking the package. “How long since you are here?” he asks opening the pack and eating some of the crackers.

“Not long, when I came you were sleeping, didn’t wanted to wake you” Louis says taking in Harrys dishevelled look. “But I have to admit, you look like shit” he adds with a smirk.

“Thank you, I think I know that already” Harry responds taking more of the crackers and offering the bag to Louis.

Louis takes some of the crackers and turns sideways in his chair to get more comfortable. “So, how’s things?” he asks motioning to the door of Harrys mom’s hospital room.

Harry sighs heavily, for the moment he could forget why he is here, but he knew sooner or later he would have to come back to reality. “She been sleeping ever since she is here, I don’t know if I’s good or bad” he says running his hand through his curls and looking downwards.

“Hey” Louis pokes him in the knee. “I probably will get annoying with this, but she will be okay, Yeah?” he says assuring.

Harry just nods in agreement. After a minute of silence he takes a deep breath and says “Gemma was here”, he looks at Louis who nods in understanding, he continues “I may have made a mistake, because I told her to leave… and now… I’m kind of angry at myself that I let her, you know, I didn’t even let her to explain anything, just got up and stalked off like some crap brother I really am, and I feel so mad at myself because when I saw her, I didn’t feel anger... like, what’s wrong with me Lou? I should hate her for what she did and…” he stops abruptly interrupted by Louis.

Louis squeezes his knee and says “Stop all the rambling, will you?” Harry nods. “Okay, first, you can’t take the blame Okay? It was just a moment of impulse, maybe she didn’t even left, maybe she will come back and then… as a good brother you are, you talk to her, yeah?”

“But what if...” Harry starts.

“No ‘what if’s’ Harry, she will, just trust me on this” Louis adds squeezing his knee one more time and letting go.

Harry looks at him nodding and exhales a “Thank you”.

They spend another 30 minutes in a light banter starting from football and school when Harry catches Louis glancing over his shoulder at something with a small smile and a nod. Harry turns his body in the chair slightly and it’s enough to see his sister, Gemma approaching. He turns back facing Louis and asks “Did you…?” He doesn’t even have to finish when he gets a nod from Louis.

“I’ll give both of you some space, yeah? I’ll be around if you need me” Louis says standing up and giving him encouraging smile.

Louis leaves leaving Harry sitting on the chairs and when he approaches Gemma he lowly whispers “He is ready to hear you out” and brushes past her with a smile. She similes back at him mouthing “Thank you”.

Harry watches her slowly approaching him again, for a moment he feels like he can’t really do this, not now and not here, but then he thinks of what Louis said and he decides of sitting, he wants to know and she deserves at least to be heard out.

She sits down again and this time when she speaks, she doesn’t start with the words I’m sorry. “All this time I was in France, living with my study buddy in hers dorms. I left because I wasn’t sure I could make it Harry, I was afraid of all the responsibility that would come with hers diagnose, I know it was irresponsible and childish and that’s  not even a good enough reason to leave like that, but I was afraid Harry. I was still at uni and if that meant to quit it, I wasn’t ready” She says wiping at hers eyes and Harry notices that she has silent tears. “I felt so awful about myself all this time, every day I was about to come back, but I couldn’t, fear of you hating me just stopped me from doing it… I couldn’t see you hating me Harry, not you and mom… I always had this question hunting me if she still remembers me? Would she recognise me if I would show up? I was afraid of that too, afraid that all I will see on hers face is blank expression and when Robin called me about the accident I couldn’t take it anymore I flew all the way back… I just couldn’t imagine…” she stopped, she couldn’t speak as sobs escaped hers mouth.

There wasn’t much Harry could do, he could understand her, he really could because all these thoughts been hunting him as well, but still he stayed and he knew it was because he couldn’t do this to his mother, couldn’t leave her all alone so he wrapped his hand around Gemma’s shoulders and pulled her closer in the hug. It made her cry more and she fisted his shirt with both hands pulling closer. They sat like that for a while Harry fighting his own tears and be strong holding her while whispering soothing things.

“Please don’t hate me Harry” she croaked out after a moment. Hers voice full of pain.

“I don’t hate you Gemma, I never did…I couldn’t” Harry answers rubbing hers back soothingly.

At those words she have to lean back to look at him, “you don’t…you didn’t? But why?” she asks surprised.

“I’m just weird, I guess” he laughs a little and it makes a faint smile appear on hers lips as well. “I just don’t know, I thought I was mad at you all this time, but I silently hoped you would come back and when you showed up today all I felt was relief that you are Okay, safe and alive, because I was worried Gemma, I was looking for you” he admits.

“I know, I know Harry, but I’m still scared about mom and Robin..” she says retrieving from Harrys hug and pulling at the little too long sleeves.

“Wait, Robin knew where you are?” Harry asks dumb folded.

“Yes, he did, because I was the one contacting him Harry, I begged him not to tell you guys anything. Please don’t hate him.” She says with a slight worry in hers voice.

“Wow, so all this time you knew…like, about me?” he asks hoping she would understand what he means by that.

“Unfortunately yes...i know where you stay Harry, but why? Why you can’t stay at moms?” she asks wrapping hers palms around his.

“I couldn’t stand the smell Gemma, it was like constant reminder of what is my life and I just couldn’t fall asleep there, that place is haunting me, I can’t return” he answers untying one of his hands and bringing it to rest on top of his sisters, he then looks in hers eyes assuring and says “but don’t worry I’m staying at Lou’s and when I get my first wage I will find new place, closer to mom, don’t worry”.

“But I can’t just not to worry Harry, it’s impossible. But one thing is for sure, I’m back now Harry, I’m staying and together we will sort things out Okay?” she says squeezing his hands once again.

Harry nods and once again in his life he feels happy. Happy that his long lost sister is back and it feels like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he knows it’s going to be alright as long as they stick together through it, like in the old times. “I’m happy you are back” Harry says and pulls her into a hug “I love you” he whispers hiding his face into hers hair.

“I’m happy too Harry and I love you too” she says with a smile hugging him tightly. “Okay, enough about the sad” she says retrieving from the hug “tell me about this Louis” she adds with a wink and Harry can’t seem to stop his grin spreading on his face.

“Well, there isn’t much to tell…” Harry starts. “We work at the same bar and I’m crashing at his”.

“Hmm, that fond face of yours when you look at him doesn’t seem like nothing” she teases poking him in the bicep.

“It’s difficult, I think, like, he’s been through a lot and we started it off on the wrong foot, but now we are good friends and that’s what matters right?” he says feeling a little uncomfortable under his sisters knowing stare. The thought, that Louis could be listening to this conversation just around the corner, never leaving him.

“He seems like a nice lad, he was the one telling me to come talk to you by the way” she says with an afterthought that it might change Harrys thinking.

“I had a thought about it, because he seemed so confident when I told him I saw you, like it didn’t really surprise him” he says with a smile.

“God Harry, are you crushing on him?” Gemma exclaims with an amusement.

“Not that loud Gemma” Harry says in raised voice and shocked expression. “He can hear you, you know and no, I’m not crushing I just…I like him Okay?” he says lowly leaning closer, telling it like it’s a secret. When Gemma raises hers eyebrow he adds with a sigh and roll of eyes “Okay, I like him a lot”.

She squeaks excitedly like a kid knowing a secret and rubs hers palms together. “Does he know?” she asks.

“Well, I…like, we have kissed and…no he doesn’t” Harry says with a shrug.

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel? I’m hundred percent sure he feels the same if the way he looks at you is a good argument” she says encouragingly reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“You think so?” Harry asks again just to make sure.

“I don’t have to think about this Harry and you shouldn’t as well, like, it’s obvious unless you are completely blind” she tells him with a serious face and it’s really enough for Harry to start standing up.

“Okay” he says bending and giving her one more last hug and standing completely. “Wish me luck” he adds turning around and heading to the vending machines where he knows Louis should be.

***

When Harry rounds the corner he sees Louis sitting in the chairs opposite the vending machines. He is on his phone and doesn’t see Harry approaching. He isn’t sure how to start this or if he is even able to tell him, he scolds himself for being such a nervous wreck, because it’s Louis, he knows everything he should know about him and telling him how he feels should be a piece of cake right? When Harry goes closer Louis turns his head seeing someone approaching in his side vision. They lock eyes for a brief second sharing a smile, after Louis locks his phone and slides it in his pocket. Harry approaches him and just stand there, looking at him, not knowing how to start.

Louis can’t understand what is going on so he stands up with a worry on his face asking “What’s wrong? Did she left?”

Harry shakes his head “No, no she didn’t it’s just…” he stops and stares at Louis who stares back at him. Harry thinks he could get lost in this boy before him. He scans his face and it feels like it can’t be real, but he is and there isn’t  a thing Harry doesn’t like about him, he is perfect starting from the feather hair falling across his forehead, piercingly blue eyes enclosed with his long lashes and a little pixie nose. He stops at his lips though, because he still can taste and remember how they felt against his this morning even if it was for a brief moment, but he wants to feel them again. He shifts his gaze back up from Louis lips to his eyes and he swears he can see the spark in them, but it isn’t for long because this time it’s Louis who leans in closer and their lips meet halfway.

This kiss is nothing like the others they shared, instead of it being rough and passionate it’s slow and exploring, like they need this moment to be saved. Harry brings up his hand holding it against the back of Louis neck and deepens the kiss while the other stays at his waist. They explore each other mouths and when Harry drags slowly his tongue against Louis lower lip a pleased sigh escapes his mouth and it makes Louis wrap his hands around Harry’s neck tighter and stand on his tippy toes. Harry can feel the butterflies in his stomach and when he feels Louis smiling in the kiss he knows he isn’t the only one. He gives one last kiss to him and pulls back, so just his foreheads are touching.

“I like you Lou” he whispers holding both sides of Louis head with his hands. “I like you a lot”.

Louis smile and brushes his nose against Harrys saying “The feeling is mutual, I kind of like you too”.

Harry grins and kisses him again saying “Thank you”.

“If that means you are going to kiss me again, you’re welcome” Louis says with a wink.

Harry laughs and pulls away from him, looking serious again “Would you wanna go out with me? Like, to bar or a movie, or something” he asks scratching at his scalp.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Louis asks poking him in the stomach. When Harry nods sheepishly he giggles and says “you know we did it wrong don’t you? But yes, I would love to go on a date with you Styles” he finishes reaching out and wrapping one or Harrys curls around his finger. “And it’s only because I like your curls”.

Harry laughs at that and swats Louis hand playfully away. He pulls Louis again closer “’m glad you do” he says and when is about to kiss him again they are interrupted with Gemma’s voice.

“I’m sorry guys, but Harry? She is awake” she says with teary eyes and a smile.

Harry looks at her not believing the words and then back at Louis whom he still has arms wrapped around. “C’mon lets go” Louis says already guiding him back.

They rush back to the hospital room and when all of them reach it, Gemma goes in first and Harry after her, but he stops feeling that Louis isn’t following, he turns around to look at him.

“It’s better if I stay here, yeah?” Louis says feeling a little awkward.

“I-I want you to come inside with me Lou, I need you there…Please?” Harry asks reaching out his hand.

Louis doesn’t think much before he links their hands saying “Okay” and both of them enters the room to find Gemma hugging hers  mother. When Harry and Louis approach them Gemma retrieves from the hug and Harry can see that she have happy tiers in her eyes. He hugs his mother too whispering “I’m glad you are okay mom, I love you”.

“I love you too my baby” she whispers back a little weakly and hearing that makes Harry constantly smile.

When he is done hugging her he goes back to stand by hers bed and hold hers hand, Gemma approaches the bed from the other side and takes hers other hand. Their mother looks at each of them with a smile on hers face and Harry can see in hers eyes that she remembers, she is happy that both of hers children are here with her.

“I’m so lucky to have you two” she says with a tear rolling down hers cheek.

“And we are glad to have you mom” Harry adds and all three of them encloses in another hug.

Louis stands by the door watching the sight before him. Re-united and finally happy family is what he sees; he sees so much love between them that it makes him feel warmth and love towards all of them. He knows how it is to loose someone and he is been able to see all of it becoming one whole again right in front of his eyes. He smiles to himself at the sight and he knows it’s just the beginning for them, a beginning for new chapter in their life and if Louis has to be part of it he is only happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being so late, i had a battle with myself on this chapter, like, i wrote it and re-wrote it because i didn't liked it and didn't know where it should go to sound decent enough to post and i'm really sorry if it's still "too stiff" i just found out that i'm not good with deadlines so in the future i'll stick on just writing and seeing where it brings me, but for now hope you enjoyed the chappy there is still epilogue left x
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> if you have any ideas or maybe just pictures for this fic please feel free to share them with me on tumblr submit page (http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/submit) i would be just happy! xx
> 
> i'm already writing my next fan fic have a looky on my tumblr or here at AO3 i have a teaser page on with article :) (Running From The Past)
> 
> oii cheers! x
> 
> P.S. i felt nostalgic and this song got me through this <3 i know it's old one , but i just love it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGNYqGcF-rk


	10. How Could I Forget? (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)  
> i'm feeling generous so last chappy is up, up and away yay!  
> I was watching What Makes You Beautiful to help and get it to #WMYBto1Billion so pleaseeee go and watch it too so we can have a great 4 year present for the boys <3 aaand so i was quite inspired to write and here it is, enjoy! xx

-

_Tuesday 20 th of May,_

_It’s been quite some time since I sat down like this and wrote. So many things have happened since last time that I don’t know where to start._ Harry wrote with a grin from all the memories. _Okay I’ll start from the beginning I guess. First of all mom is doing great, since the last time was when I wrote about her. She is so much better now and of course she can’t be cured, but I think since Gemma is back with us all the laughs and happy days are helping her to cope with it. Maybe she have accepted it now and doesn’t have time to think about it that much, all she does now is cooks and goes to shops with Gemma. It’s good, even great! If she is happy I’m happy too and that’s what’s important._

_About Gemma. Well, she is back; it feels like whole family again. I still can’t get used to her blue hair so I tease her calling Smurf. She understands that it’s just a joke though and she been calling me Lanky Harry, because I’ve grown taller since she saw me last time. Oh well.. I guess good old days are back. Mom and Gemma now live at new flat, closer to me and Louis. Robin comes daily to visit them and it’s really nice of him. And when I happen to stay late at moms I can finally sleep there too. It’s really nice flat. Louis helped us to find it._

_Me and Niall now have permanent spots at 17BLACK, we perform every Friday which is so great, I just love being on stage and it feels like every Friday there are more and more people coming to watch us sing and it gives me such an adrenalin I’m still buzzin 2 days after! Last Friday was the best show ever, because mom was there, Gemma was there and they were so happy. I sang Don’t Let Me Go for the first time. After showing it to Niall he made me promise to sing it when it’s done, but I told him I have problems with finding the melody and he introduced me with his friend Ed, he is really cool guy, we hit it right off, and with his help I got the perfect melody for the song. I dedicated it to everyone at the club, but most of all to my family and friends. Everyone loved it!_

_I and Louis are together, like proper dating. On our first date I took him to see Love Actually. He claim that he didn’t like it, but I saw how emotion he got at the cinema, he surely can’t fool me, but I don’t say anything is more fun this way. And also I still haven’t  moved out from his flat, I was about to, but he asked me to stay, it was after our fourth date I think, when he, for a change, took me out to a dinner. Nothing fancy, just simple restaurant down the street, but it still meant much more. He has opened up to me as well, he doesn’t feel like stranger now and we tell each other everything, of course there are days when he is in doubt that anyone can love him really, but that’s why I’m there, like he always been there for me, to remind that I do love him._

“You ready sweetcheeks?” Harry is startled by Louis voice and he turns around in his chair to look at him, to take in the guy in front of him, the guy who in fact is his boyfriend now. [He is dressed fancy](https://31.media.tumblr.com/dbed6ee218fcfdecafc721fedd4f5c15/tumblr_inline_n4gbzvzScR1sxi05v.jpg) and if Harry has to admit he looks gorgeous, not exactly a word you would use for a guy, but that about sums everything up. It fits him in all the right places.

The 17BLACK is celebrating their 10th anniversary since they are open and they are throwing a formal party for everyone involved and of course their families are attending as well and what makes it more special that finally both of their families will come together and meet each other as well. Of course Louis has met his mom and sister Gemma, but Harry haven’t met his family so it makes him a little bit nervous, as far as he knows he have 4 younger sisters and that’s a lot to deal with and impress.

 “I’ll be good in few, just gonna finish this up” he says with a smile pointing with his pen behind him on the desk where his journal lay.

“Alright, you have 5 minutes or we are leaving without you” Louis says with a wink and disappears behind the door frame.

Harry turns back around in his seat still smiling to himself and proceeds with writing.

_So where did I stop? Right, everything is good, great even and I wouldn’t want to change anything about my life right now._

_I’ve been spending more time on trying to write songs and this one in particular I’m working on, I knew it has to be perfect and not because I’m some perfectionist freak, but because it’s for Lou. One night I just woke up and thought about all these things that happened with me and how I met him, that I want to say him thank you, for everything. For being there for me when I needed him to be. So to finish this up just a few lines from the song:_

[I saw your face, I heard your name](http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/post/83553896704/song-hs)

[Felt the blood rushing through my veins](http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/post/83553896704/song-hs)

[I still remember](http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/post/83553896704/song-hs)

[How could I forget?](http://sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com/post/83553896704/song-hs)

Harry then shuts his journal and puts it in one of the desks drawers; he closes the drawer and gets up. Before he leaves the room he takes a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He is quite matching to Louis, [all black and white](https://31.media.tumblr.com/dbed6ee218fcfdecafc721fedd4f5c15/tumblr_inline_n4gbzvzScR1sxi05v.jpg), and he got on his favorite shirt, the one with hearts all over it, it surely describes how he feels at the moment. He fixes his jacket one more time and leaves the room.

When he reaches the small living room Louis and other lads are already waiting for him and he thinks that he might interrupted something, because the minute Harry enters the room Zayn is retrieving from the hug and patting Louis on the back, smile on his face.

Harry gives a quick glance asking what’s going on, but all Zayn does is smiles and turns away starting the conversation with Liam.

“Okay, looks like Harry Styles has finally decided to join us” Louis says seeing him enter the room and giving him quick peck on his lips, he keeps his hand around Harry’s waist and says “If we don’t start moving, we will be late and we can’t have that, right?”

“Yay for free booze tonight!” Niall shouts and drowns his pint in one go.

They all laugh at his never ending positivity and heads out of the apartment.

They all settle in the taxi which been waiting for them already, Niall taking seat at the front and Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam squeezing in the back. When they are off to the bar Harry leans closer to Louis ear to whisper so that Zayn, who is sitting next to him can’t hear.

“What was that hug about?”

Louis gives him a dubious look at first and then it clicks what Harry is talking about “well, I might have a surprise for you?” he says with a smile.

“What? What is that?” Harry asks now a little bit louder and Niall turns around in his front seat to face them.

“Eyyy don’t tell him yet Tommo” he says and goes back to fiddling with the radio, about what in fact driver isn’t too happy, by the look on his face Harry can see in the rear view mirror.

“So everyone one knows except me?” Harry huffs trying to hide his excitement.

“Don’t worry Haz, you gonna love it” Louis says smiling up at him and rubbing small circles on Harrys tight.

After 15 minutes of driving they finally arrive at 17BLACK. When they step out of the car Harry feels like celebrity. They have rolled out red carpet at the entrance and some of the paps are here to take pictures as well. When they enter the club Louis grabs Harry by the hand and pulls him inside the photo booth that’s been placed there as well. They take [few pictures](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f582090d51d8f6db750542f08c75f86a/tumblr_inline_n4gc5mOJxL1sxi05v.jpg) and when the man in charge hands it to them, Harry just stops and stares at them for a minute, he feels like he is dreaming and there is no way he want to wake up again.

“These have to be our first pics” Louis says now standing again at his side, where he slightly leans into him to look at the pictures as well.

“I love them” Harry barely whispers and draws them against his chest looking at Louis.

Louis smiles back at him, standing on his tip toes to kiss him, softly whispering against his lips “and I love you”.

“I love you more” Harry says pecking Louis on his lips again.

“Get a room you two” Zayn, it’s always Zayn, says making both of them retrieve from each other.

“Got some nice shots yeah?” Niall asks too excited giving both of them a wink and walking towards them to have a peek at the photos.

Louis just rolls his eyes with a laugh and says “would have if not, because of Zayn”.

“Hey, stop blaming me in everything for once” Zayn says trying to have a look as well.

When all of them have stopped ogling over the pictures Harry carefully tucks them in his inside pocket of his jacket and pats over it from outside where he knows it’s situated.

They all go further inside the bar and when they finally get to where the party is, it is so crowded they barely make their way till the booth where they parents have already been settled and are talking with each other what seems like they have known one another for years. When they finally get seen by their families everyone stands up and have a round of Hi’s and hugs to everyone, of what seems like Liam is enjoying it the most, hugging everyone longer than necessary on what he simply responds with “Ima hugger” and they leave it at that with chorus of “awww’s” and smiles.

The party goes on as they expected, it’s great, and the best they have ever been to. Harry finally had the chance to meet properly Louis family and if after the conversation with his two younger sisters who are in fact twins, he has promised them to visit and make him a proper hairstyle, “You look like you have stepped out of the bed Harry” Daisy said ruffling his hair “we need to do something about that, so we require you to visit us as soon as possible” she said while hers sister sat at hers side and nodded to every word, Louis doesn’t even have to know.

Few hours later when Louis and Harry are on the dance floor dancing to some slow music Harry finally dares to ask him again “So what was the surprise?”

Louis smiles up at him and says “I can’t believe you been thinking about it all this time”.

“Well, obviously” Harry says like the most obvious thing.

“Hmm don’t know if you have earned it yet” Louis smirks and tugs at his curls at the back of his neck.

Harry kisses him on the forehead “and now?” he receives a shake from Louis so he proceeds with kissing every part of his face except for the lips, when he finally does it’s slow and loving, just enjoying how nicely both of their mouths fit. He retrieves then and asks again “can I have my surprise now, please?”

“Okay, okay…so you remember Ed right?” Harry nods “so I and the lads kind of had a talk with him and the other day when you performed with Niall he got to bring over few people from some small label to check you guys out” Harry is about to speak, but Louis presses his index finger against his lips and says “Let me finish, Okay?” Harry sighs and nods again. “So these guys liked what you did with the songs and they kind of want to have a chat with you and Niall of course” he finishes and looks expectantly at Harry.

“I-I… wait what?” Harry asks in disbelief. “Wow, I think I need to sit down” he says and Louis places his arms around his middle to steady him. “Wow, this is… wow I can’t believe this” he says again resting his forehead against Louis. “Thank you, god Lou I can’t believe this” he says placing his hands on each side if Louis head and pulling him into another kiss, “Thank you” kiss “Thank you” another kiss, “Thank you so much babe, it’s best surprise I’ve ever had”.

“You are welcome Haz, I just see every week how much you enjoy doing that and that’s just a little what I can do” Louis says smiling.

“A little, a little? That’s fucking huge for me babe” Harry says still kissing him, “I love you” he says and he has to pull back for second, “but wait, what about the bar?”

“Well, I don’t want you to quit of course, I’ve grown quite fond of your curly head around there so we will have to figure that out, yeah?” Louis says assuring twirling some of the curls around his finger.

“But ‘m saying already, there is no way I’m quitting” Harry says and draws him into a tight hug, “I love you Lou” he whispers against his hair and kisses him there.

“I love you too Haz” he responds and Harry can feel him smile against his neck.

That’s just the beginning of another chapter in their life. Harry is more than excited about this though, it’s really the best surprise ever and he knows he have to make up for this, even if that means he have to bring breakfast in the bed for Louis for the rest of his life, he is more than happy to do that or anything else really. He loves where his life is heading and that Louis is the one who will be by his side as long as he needs him to be, always there like a piece of puzzle he felt were missing and he feels whole, happy and in love.

 

_-The End-_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, it's over *sobs*, now is the part where i thank.  
> So THANK YOU sunshine's who found a time to read this and be here till the end of it and for the lovely kudos <3  
> cute as a button every single one of you! xx  
> thank you, thank you for sticking by and i hope to see you again, same place, same time, different story :)
> 
> come see me if you want! sweetcheekhoneymunch.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> and P.S. the song i put in this one is really performed by Harry (but written for Alex and Sierra), for those who didn't know :)


End file.
